Underneath the Underneath
by TheRokudaimeHokage
Summary: Two years after the end of the fourth shinobi war, Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara have decided to travel around the world. Naruto wants to follow in Jiraiya's footsteps, while Shikamaru just wants to follow the blonde. What happens when they return? The village is definitely not how they left it. Pairings: NaruShika- Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter One: I'm Leaving

Chapter One: We're Leaving

Naruto and Shikamaru are sitting at the BBQ at the head of the table eating quietly. Too quietly for anyone's comfort. Ino, Sakura, Lee, and Choji are sitting to the couples right while Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Sai and Tenten are sitting to the left. Its very quiet at the table, most are wondering why Naruto and Shikamaru were being quiet and why they invited them to the BBQ. Suddenly Gai, Kakashi, Iruka and Kurenai walked in as the couple had invited them as well. The four older shinobi noticed it was quiet and say down. Underneath the table, Naruto nudge Shikamaru with his knee.

"Might as well tell you why we invited you here," Naruto said without looking up from his food.

"That would be nice," Kakashi glanced at the two men sitting at the end of the table.

After a moment of silence, Shikamaru finally spoke up.

"We're leaving," Shikamaru said mimicking Naruto's posture and not looking up from his food.

The 12 shinobi looked up at the two men in shock at the couple. It was silent for a while, as the shinobi were soaking what the brunette just said. The 12 shinobi didn't look away from the two men.

"What did you say?" Ino asked.

"I said, we're leaving," Shikamaru repeated still looking at his food.

"Ok, were are you going?" Iruka asked eyeing Naruto curiously.

"Nowhere in particular," Naruto shrugged.

"Alright, I'm confused," Tenten blinked at the two men.

Naruto sighed and put down the chopsticks that he was using. He finally looked up at his comrades, "look, Shika and I have decide to travel for a while. I want to follow in my Sensei's footsteps. So we will be gone for a while. Tsunade-baa-chan already knows," Naruto said putting his elbows on the table and putting his hands together in front of his face.

"How long will you be gone?" Ino asked.

"We're not sure," Shikamaru finally looked up at Ino.

"When do you leave?" Kakashi asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Naruto answered.

"So soon," Lee said.

Shikamaru shook his head, "not really, we having been planning this for a while. We just had to wait and get the ok from the Hokage, which we did this morning."

"What about Ino-Shika-Cho?" Choji asked with desperate eyes.

"There really isn't one any more, Cho," Shikamaru gave him a small smile, "with Ino at the hospital and Intel center and you being the head of your clan, we haven't gone on a mission as Ino-Shika-Cho in over a year."

"What about you, Naruto? What about your dream to become Hokage?" Kiba asked glancing up at Naruto.

"It's still my dream, of course. Tsunade- baa-chan has made it clear she's not going anywhere for a while. But she and I have discussed that traveling might do me some good, that's the only reason she agreed to let me go," Naruto smiled.

It got silent for a while till, Kurenai spoke up.

"Wait, Shikamaru. Why are you going?" Kurenai asked.

"Um well, Tsunade-sama didn't want Naruto traveling alone and since we have grown quiet close since the war, he asked me," Shikamaru answered simply.

Again it got quiet, Naruto nudged Shikamaru making him look at the blonde. Naruto gave him a look and the brunette nodded in agreement.

"Well, we need to go. We have some things to take care of before we leave," Shikamaru said as he and Naruto stood up.

"The meal is paid for," Naruto smiled, "We are leaving at 6am tomorrow. If we don't see you then, well, we'll see you when we get back."

Shikamaru and Naruto turned and walked out the restaurant after paying for the food. The rest of the shinobi that were seated around the table, just looked at each other.

* * *

The next morning Naruto and Shikamaru were walking towards the south gate of the village. It was barely morning, and the sun had just started to rise. Naruto was wearing a plain shinobi gear. Blue pants and long sleeve shirt with blue ninja sandals and green flack jacket. He had two white bands on each side; one at his elbow and one around his wrist. He was also had a large scroll on his back below his back pack. Shikamaru was wearing outfit he has also worn since the war. Naruto and Shikamaru were talking about where they were going to be heading first. Naruto suggested the sand village to see the Kazekage, since Naruto hadn't seen Gaara since the war. Shikamaru easily agreed. Naruto looked up and saw a large group of people standing at the gate. The blonde nudged Shikamaru then pointed at the group of people who were talking amongst themselves. They hadn't noticed Naruto and Shikamaru walking up.

"Wanna mess with them?" Naruto whispered, always the prankster.

"Sure," Shikamaru shrugged.

"I'll be right back," Naruto said as he smiley mischievously handing Shikamaru a three-pronged kunai with a yellow handle. The brunette smiled at him. Naruto then threw one of his father's kunai on the roof of the gate and teleported there. Naruto then threw another kunai outside of gate about a good twenty meters, then flashed back to Shikamaru.

Naruto smiled at Shikamaru, who handed him his kunai. Naruto then placed his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and flashed to the Kunai outside the gate. He picked up the kunai and put it away. They both turned around and started walking away.

"See you guys later!" Naruto yelled back waving his hand.

The group of ninja finally noticed Naruto and Shikamaru walking away from the village, wondering how they got over there without them noticing.

"Naruto! Wait! Come back here!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto and Shikamaru turned around laughing. Tsunade shook her head when she figured out they did that on purpose. The two men walked back to the group of ninja.

"Though you could leave without saying goodbye? Huh?" Sakura said hitting Naruto on the back of the head.

Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, then turned to give Sakura a hug. All the rookies were there along with their senseis, Tsunade, Iruka, Shikamaru's mom and Shizune. They said their goodbyes and finally Shikamaru and Naruto turned and left the village.

* * *

**So the idea popped in my head after reading some other story. I haven't decided if I will continue writing it. I would like to but I have a ton of other ideas in my head. Let me know if you want me to keep writing! **


	2. Chapter Two: Home

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Two: The Village

Hinata, Kiba, Shino as well as some of the other rookies were walking back to the village after a mission with the Feudal Lord. They were talking amongst themselves. Lee was talking to Sakura about the Genin team he will be receiving once they graduate. Kiba, Hinata and Shino had become the best reconnaissance team in the village. Sai had become and ANBU but would go on missions with Sakura as a Jonin every now and then. Ino was talking with Choji about the latest news at the hospital, while Tenten was talking with Tsunade and Shizune about the mission they had just completed. It was rare for the rookies (although they weren't rookies any more) to be together like this especially if they were able to talk with Tsunade and Shizune, so they would take the moment to catch up with each other.

It had been a total of two and a half years since Shikamaru and Naruto had left. Although no one would admit it, they were starting to worry about those two. No one had heard from them.

"Oh! I totally forgot to mention!" Tsunade stopped in her tracks, making everyone else stop as well, "since you are all here, its perfect! I received a message from the Kazekage last week," Tsunade continued.

"About what, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked walking up to Tsunade.

"He said that Naruto and Shikamaru had visited him. He wasn't completely sure but he believes they are heading this direction," Tsunade smiled at the group.

"Really?" Sakura smiled.

"And you kept this from us why?" Kiba raised an eyebrow at her.

"I had to deal with the Feudal Lord about something very important, Kiba! It slipped my mind!" Tsunade almost yelled shaking her fist.

"Sorry, sorry," Kiba put up both hands as a sign of defeat backing away slowly.

"So they maybe here any day now!" Tenten smiled.

"Yes, although we have been gone for a week now, so they may already be at the village," Shino spoke.

"That's right! Lets run back to the village!" Lee shouted.

"Lets not Lee," Tenten shaking her head.

The group started back to the village, once the south gate of the village came into view, they say two familiar men standing there, facing each other and slightly away from them.

One man had long, shaggy, bright blonde hair. He was wearing a Konoha flack jacket with a black sleeves and black pants. He also had a scroll on his back below the backpack he was carrying. The other man with black hair in a high ponytail that made him look like a pineapple, had almost the same outfit on (minus the scroll) but he was wearing fish net around his ankles and wrists. They were both standing there with their hands in their pockets and seem to be in a deem conversation about something.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Earlier**

"Kazekage-sama, two men are here to see you. They claim they are your friends," a women spoke as she poked her head into the office of the Kazekage.

"What do they look like?" the red hair Kazekage asked. Gaara was sitting at his desk with his siblings standing behind him, Kankuro on the left and Temari on the right.

"Well, they look like leaf shinobi. One has shaggy, blonde hair and the other black hair pulled back," the lady responded.

_Naruto and Shikamaru._ All three thought at once.

"Send them in," Gaara smiled at the lady.

"Hai," the lady said as she disappeared.

A few moments later, Naruto and Shikamaru walked into Gaara's office. Temari blushed when she saw Shikamaru, but the brunette didn't even notice.

"Gaara-sama!" Naruto smiled as he walked over to the desk, "Temari-san and Kankuro-san."

"Naruto, what do I owe this pleasure?" Gaara smiled.

"Being as political as always, are we Gaara?" Naruto smirked.

"Of course, its my job," Gaara returned.

"Well, Shika and I were in a small village in the land of the rivers and thought we should stop by," Naruto smiled sitting on the edge of desk. Shikamaru was standing back with his hands in his pockets, as he knows how Temari feels.

"We haven't seen you in over two years, Naruto," Kankuro said as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, you have seen me more than my own village, Kankuro," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Seriously?" Temari asked, more directed at Shikamaru.

"Yes, we haven't been to our village since before we came here last. But Naruto said he wanted to see you again Gaara, so here we are," Shikamaru yawned.

"Why is that?" Kankuro asked.

"We have been traveling. I thought I told you that last time?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, you did. So is there anything in particular you wanted to see me about?" Gaara questioned, "I am the Kazekage. I don't have much time."

"Right, well there is nothing in particular…" Naruto started.

"Yes there is," Shikamaru said glaring at Naruto and crossing his arms.

"Do I have to tell them?" Naruto whined.

"Yes, you do, Naruto," Shikamaru said as he was still glaring at Naruto.

"Fine," Naruto huffed.

"What is it?" Gaara asked raising and eyebrow at the interaction between the two men.

"Well…" Naruto started.

"Was that so hard?" Shikamaru said walking out of the sand village as he nudges Naruto's should with his own.

"No…" Naruto mumbled.

"Exactly…" Shikamaru said putting his hands in his pockets.

"He took very easily. Almost like he already knew," Naruto wondered aloud.

"Heh, Temari didn't. She was about to jump out of her skin," Shikamaru huffed, "Troublesome."

Naruto laughed at the memory of Temari's face when he told them.

"Your right. I hope everyone else takes it like Gaara did," Naruto thought out loud.

Shikamaru nodded in response as he was secretly hoping Naruto would tell everyone else as well.

Several days later, Shikamaru and Naruto found themselves about 3 hours from the village they had not seen for almost three years.

"Shika?"

"Hmm?"

"Should we wait before we tell them? Or should we tell them when we get there?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it."

"Maybe its best if we wait…."

"Maybe"

The blonde and the brunette walked in silence until they reached a very familiar gate. They both stopped with their hands in their pockets as they looked up at the gate. Shikamaru looked back down at the same time Naruto did.

"So? When do you want to tell them?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Naruto responded shaking his head.

"The sooner the better," Shikamaru stated as he smiled, "I don't want to hide this."

"You're right. But…" Naruto returned the smile.

* * *

The group of rookies stood back as they watched the two men speak with each other. What ever they are talking about seemed to be very important. Naruto looked almost depressed while Shikamaru looked like he was trying to cheer him up and explain something.

"Is that…?" Tenten started.

"Yeah, its them," Tsunade said crossing her arms.

"Naruto! Shikamaru!" Sakura yelled as she waved to them.

Both men looked up, shocked. Naruto looked almost horrified. Shikamaru smirked and said something to Naruto, which made him calm down and smile. Both men looked back and waved. It was the first time the rookies had seen their faces in almost 3 years. Naruto and Shikamaru had both matured greatly.

_Naruto looks more and more like the 4__th__ everyday. _

Naruto's hair had grown quiet a bit. His bangs were a lot longer but the left side was longer than the right. Naruto was also taller then Shikamaru. Shikamaru's hair was no longer in on pony tail, the bottom half was hanging down

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he saw the pink hair ninja trotting towards them.

"Of course! Who else?" Sakura said as she hugged him.

The rest of the ninja walked up behind her.

"Wow…." Naruto said looking around at his comrades in front of him.

"What?" Kiba asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"You all look…" Shikamaru started not knowing how to finished that sentence.

"…old" Naruto finished for him.

Tsunade's jaw dropped and she hit Naruto on the head.

"I am not old," She exclaimed.

Shikamaru sighed, "We haven't been back for more than an hour and you already got Tsunade to hit you."

Naruto stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"But, you do all look more mature," Shikamaru said.

"I'll say! Look at you two!" Tenten smiled as she held out both arms.

Naruto's face went to a bored expression almost reflecting the brunettes.

"Shikamaru's rubbing off on you, Naruto," Kiba smirked.

"Huh?" Naruto glanced his way, "how so?"

"You have his expression," Sakura laughed.

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "I guess that's what I get for hanging out wit him for too long huh?"

Everyone laughed, except Shikamaru.

"Oi, Naruto. Don't we have something to do?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto glanced his way almost forgetting what he was talking about, "oh that's right."

"We have someone we need to meet," Shikamaru explain to the others, "how about we meet at the BBQ? Say around 7ish?"

"Sure, we will meet you there," Ino nodded.

Naruto and Shikamaru turned and walked into the village with the other following. After a while they each went their own direction. Naruto and Shikamaru walked to Naruto's old apartment, while the others went to the Hokage's tower.

Naruto and Shikamaru went to the apartment, once inside they placed their bags on the center table. Naruto walked over to the bed and laid on his back, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. A moment later he felt the bed shift, Shikamaru had laid beside him.

"That was a lame excused, Shika," Naruto laughed.

"I know, but it did the trick," Shikamaru said while keeping his eyes closed.

The two men laid there for a while exhausted from their trip. It was around six thirty or so, Naruto sat up and yawned.

"We need to get to the BBQ soon," Naruto said as he leaned over the almost asleep Shikamaru.

"I know," Shikamaru reached up and played with Naruto's hair.

Shikamaru then put his hand behind the blonde's head and started to push down, pushing Naruto's face to Shikamaru's. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Naruto pulled back and smiled at his lazy genius. The blonde rolled over and got off the bed. Shikamaru sat up and stretched.

"I wish we didn't have to explain this, Shika," Naruto said pulling on his vest he had taken off earlier.

"I know, but we told the Kazekage," Shikamaru shrugged, then got off the bed and put his arms around his troublesome blonde, "Its going to be fine. If our friends truly care for us, they will be happy for us."

"I know…" Naruto eyes widen as he remembered something, "uh… you have to tell your parents."

Naruto turned around in Shikamaru's arms and put his hands on the brunette's waist. Shikamaru closed his eyes as he was dreading telling his parents.

"This was so easier when we were traveling," Shikamaru shook his head.

Naruto played with the hair that wasn't in Shikamaru's ponytail, "we aren't staying long, and you know that."

Shikamaru nodded then glanced at the clock on the wall. It was time to go. Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's face and pulled it to his for one last kiss before they headed out the door to the BBQ.

* * *

**So here's the next chapter! I am in the middle of writing the next one! Let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter Three: Excuse Me?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

So this is the next chapter, I have to say it is one of my favorites so far. Please review!

* * *

Chapter Three: Excuse Me?

Naruto and Shikamaru walked down the familiar path towards the BBQ with their hands in their pockets. It was strange for them, not to be able to show their affection for one another but until they knew how everyone would react, they had to keep it hidden. With each step, they inched closer to one another until their shoulders were almost touching. Naruto then nudged Shikamaru's shoulder with his own when he saw that his brunette looked a little down.

"You know it's going to be alright," Naruto gave Shikamaru a small smile.

"I'd like to think that, but my mind is going over a thousand worse case scenarios," Shikamaru replied trying to put on a small smile.

"It's alright. That's the way your mind works. It tries to think a 100 steps ahead but with this, you're going to need to go with the flow, Shika," Naruto looked up at the stars.

"You're right, Naruto," Shikamaru nudged the blonde's shoulder.

The two walked in silence until they reached the restaurant. They stopped outside the door and Naruto took a deep breath. Shikamaru wanted nothing more to take the blonde's hand to show his support but he resisted his urge.

They walked into the restaurant and saw their friends were already at a small table. Kakashi, Gai and Asuma had joined them as well. Shikamaru gave a small prayer that his parents weren't there. He wanted to deal with that later.

"Naruto! Shikamaru! Over here!" Ino waved to the two as she noticed they had walked through the door.

"We saved you a seat," Lee motioned at the two empty chairs at the table as the two men walked up. The two chairs were across the table from each other.

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other before taking their seats. The waiter came by and took their orders before walking away again. Naruto and Shikamaru sat in silence while the others were chatting amongst themselves. No one took notice that neither of the two had said a word since they got here except for Tsunade.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Tsunade asked catching everyone else's attention as well, "Same for you, Shikamaru?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, we are just exhausted from traveling," Naruto smiled at the blonde Hokage.

"Well, then tell us about your trip!" Sakura exclaimed, "Where all did you guys go?"

"Well, we went to Suna right after we left, then to the Land of the Waves," Naruto said.

"After that we went to the Hidden Cloud to visit Killer Bee," Shikamaru smiled.

"Then we went to a village in the Land of Needles?" Naruto said as he was trying to remember the village's name.

"You two went to the Land of Needles?" Tsunade asked very surprised, "And they let you in?"

"Well, sort of. At first no, but when they found out that you are my godmother, they let us in," Naruto smiled

"Oi, Naruto, do you have that thing?" Shikamaru remembered butting in.

"That thing?" Naruto gave Shikamaru a look trying to figure out what he as talking about.

"You know, that we were given in the Land of Needles?" Shikamaru smiled at Naruto.

Everyone at the table was trying to figure out what the two men were talking about. Then suddenly Naruto smiled, reached behind him in his pack and pulled out two books.

"This? Shika?" Naruto motioned towards the two books.

"Yes, that Naru," Shikamaru nodded.

Naruto then handed one book to Sakura and the other to Tsunade, "We were told to give these to you two. They contain medical secrets from the Land of Needles."

"Naruto, this is amazing," Sakura exclaimed as she looked up from the book and glanced at Naruto.

"How did you two get your hands on these?" Tsunade ask while flipping though the book, "Even I don't have this information."

"One of the head medics gave them two us. She summoned us once she found out our relation to you. Apparently she knows you?" Shikamaru answered.

"What's her name?" Tsunade asked at Shizune pulled the book from her hand to look at it.

"Hinari?" Naruto tried to remember.

"Really? Hinari?" Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's her name. You know her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, she was one of my students while I was away from the village. The only other one I took on, besides Sakura and Shizune," Tsunade explained.

"So, what's so special about these books, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"You have to understand. The Land of Needles normally doesn't let any of their information get out, let alone advanced and secret medical technique like the ones in this book," Tsunade waved the book in Kakashi's face after taking it back form Shizune.

"It's extraordinary for those two to be able to get in, let alone get this information," Shizune said into the book Naruto gave Sakura.

"Impressive," Asuma said.

"So where else did you guys go? I mean you were gone almost 3 years," Kiba asked leaning on the table placing both forearms down.

"You went to Suna twice right?" Gai asked.

"Yes we did. Gaara is a good friend so we wanted to see him," Naruto nodded.

"So Shikamaru, did you see Temari while you were there?" Tenten winked at the brunette.

Naruto burst out laughing at Tenten's question. The rest of the ninja looked over to the blonde trying to figure out what he was laughing at. Shikamaru just glared at Naruto.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru warned.

"Oh come on, Shika. Its funny," Naruto tried to stop laughing

"Don't go there," Shikamaru continued.

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to try and stop laughing.

"Oi, what's so funny, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

Naruto glanced over at Shikamaru almost asking for permission. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes.

"Both times we went to Suna, Temari was so obvious about her feelings," Naruto laughed.

"I have no romantic feelings for that women what so ever," Shikamaru snarled.

"But Temari never got the hint, until he told her flat out. She about jumped out of her skin when he told her," Naruto continued laughing.

Naruto and Shikamaru told about their trip the entire night, ending with how they went to see Gaara one last time before they came home. Kakashi and Tsunade noticed that the two men were giving each other looks every now and then, but they didn't push the reason.

_Are they hiding something?_ Kakashi thought.

Once Naruto and Shikamaru finished explaining their trip, it got quiet. Shikamaru glanced up at Naruto and gave him a look, saying they needed to tell them. It turned out to be a silent conversation between the two. Naruto shook his head not wanting to. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Naruto, only to have the same look returned.

"Naruto, can I speak with you?" Shikamaru asked standing up and placing both hands on the table.

"Now?" Naruto asked leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Yes, now," Shikamaru nodded and started to walk out the restaurant.

Naruto sighed and stood up, "We'll be right back."

Once they were both outside, Naruto leaned up against the wall and Shikamaru stepped in front of him with his arms crossed.

"We agreed on this Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"I know, but the night is going so well, I don't want to ruin it," Naruto shook his head.

Shikamaru sighed and dropped his arms, " I understand but I don't want to go home tonight still keeping this hidden, Naruto."

"Your right, but…"

"No buts Naruto. We are telling them," Shikamaru said grabbing Naruto's shoulders forcing him to look at the brunette.

Shikamaru gave the blonde a look, which seemed to make him give into the brunette's demands. Naruto nodded and looked down, knowing that he would have to tell them eventually. Shikamaru dropped his hands then turned to walk back into the restaurant with Naruto following.

"I know its hard," Shikamaru started to say over his shoulder, "but it will be okay in the end, I promise."

* * *

**Back in the Restaurant**

Naruto and Shikamaru walked outside, once out of hearing range, Kakashi turned to the others.

"Did anyone else notice the looks those two were giving each other?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea," Kiba nodded.

"I did too. Do you think they are hiding something?" Hinata asked finally ridding herself of her stutter.

"Well, I don't want them thinking they have to hide something from us," Tenten said.

"Your right, Tenten," Lee said.

"Should we ask them?" Ino asked.

"No," Gai said shaking his head.

"What? Why?" Choji asked.

"If they are hiding something, they will tell us when the time is right," Shino said.

"Hmm, he is right, but I have never known Shikamaru to hide something especially from me," Asuma said.

"That's true and Naruto doesn't lie well either," Tsunade said.

"Maybe that's what they are talking about?" Sakura mentioned.

"Probably," Ino nodded.

Just then Shikamaru and Naruto walked him. Everyone noticed they change in Naruto and Shikamaru's mood. Naruto looked more upset, almost nervous, which didn't suit him at all. Shikamaru looked confident, which wasn't normal for him either. Both men didn't sit down, but stood at the end of the table. Shikamaru crossed his arms and looked at everyone. Naruto stood beside him avoiding everyone's gaze.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"WE have something WE want to tell you guy," Shikamaru started then looked over at Naruto, "right? Naruto?"

"Yea," Naruto mumbled still not looking at everyone.

"What?" Tsunade blinked at the two men across the table.

"We discovered something while we were away," Shikamaru started then sighed.

"Which was?" Asuma prompted.

"We're gay…" Naruto mumbled away from the table so it was barely audible to anyone.

"What?" Sakura asked unsure of what Naruto had just said.

Shikamaru sighed, "look Naruto and I are…"

"…together," Naruto finished for him now looking at the group around the table trying to gauge their reactions.

Most of the group looked stunned, while they others confused. Everyone sat there in silence. Shikamaru dropped him hands from the crossed position, then Naruto grab one with his hand so they stood there holding hands. Naruto looked face-to-face waiting for a reaction.

"You're together? Like romantically?" Lee finally asked breaking the silence.

"Yes," Shikamaru nodded.

"Was this going on before you two left?" Sakura asked.

"No, we got together about 3 months into the trip," Naruto shook his head.

"Oh," Sakura said.

There was another long silence. Naruto glanced at Tsunade who looked more pissed than he had ever seen.

"Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"No godson of mine is going to be gay. Is that clear?" Tsunade almost yelled standing up and placing both hands on the table.

"I didn't choose to be gay. It probably wouldn't matter if Shika were a male or a female. I love him for who he is, not his gender," Naruto said very maturely.

Shikamaru glanced over to Naruto with a smile and he squeezed his hand as a thank you.

"Naruto, are you sure you are gay? I mean you not just experimenting are you?" Kakashi asked.

"No, Kakashi-sensei. We have been together over two years. I think I know whether or not I am gay," Naruto shook his head.

Kakashi looked almost disappointed in the blonde. Shikamaru looked over to Asuma who hadn't said a word. He also looked disappointed in his student.

"Asum-" Shikamaru started until he was stopped by a hand.

Asuma didn't want to hear it.

Shikamaru felt Naruto squeeze his hand for reassurance. The brunette felt a sting in his eyes and he knew what was coming. He turned away and walked out of the restaurant almost running while dragging his blonde behind him. Naruto pulled Shikamaru into an ally way close by. The blonde then pulled Shikamaru into a hug and held him there until he stopped crying. Shikamaru buried his face into the blonde's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. This was harder than either one of them believed. Nether one thought they would be rejected like that, by their own senseis.

"I know it hurts, Shika," Naruto whispered and when Shikamaru didn't respond he continued, "lets go home and sleep. It's been a long day and we need to rest. We will deal with this in the morning."

Naruto gently pushed Shikamaru back while holding his shoulders. Shikamaru's eyes were red and his face stained with tears. Naruto then placed his hand on the side of the brunette face and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. After a moment, Naruto pulled back and grabbed Shikamaru's hand and led him back to his apartment.

They reached apartment and Naruto led his brunette into the apartment and then to the bed. He helped Shikamaru strip and laid the worn out shinobi on his bed. Naruto walked away and changed himself. He walked back and found Shikamaru already a sleep. He laid down beside his brunette and wrapped his arms around the other man.

_I was the one who was scared to tell everyone, but he's the one who ended up being more hurt. For the first time, he needed me._ Naruto thought to himself before falling a sleep.

* * *

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, both men sat up in the small bed. Naruto leaned over and look at his clock, 3 am. He looked back over at Shikamaru who looked just as confused as he was. There was another knock. Naruto stood up and walked to the door with Shikamaru following close behind. Naruto opened the door to find Kakashi, Asuma and Tsunade standing there.

"What?" Naruto snapped half a sleep.

Tsunade glanced up and was surprised to see both Naruto and Shikamaru there.

"We came to apologize to both of you," Asuma said looking up a Shikamaru.

"Do you know what time it is?" Naruto shook his head.

"Can we come in?" Kakashi asked ignoring Naruto's question.

Naruto looked back at Shikamaru who just shrugged. Naruto then opened the door a bit wider allowing the three older shinobi to walk in. Once inside Naruto and Shikamaru both sat on the bed while the other three where scattered throughout the apartment, which wasn't very big. It was silent for a while, until Naruto broke the silence.

"So why are you here at 3 am?" Naruto asked more a wake now, "Shika and I are leaving again in the morning, so we need to sleep."

"You're leaving again?" Tsunade snapped her head up from looking at the floor.

"You didn't answer his question," Shikamaru snapped.

"Like I said, we came to apologize to both of you," Asuma said looking at the two boys with pleading eyes.

"The way we reacted was inappropriate and we apologize," Kakashi said placing both his hands in his pockets and leaned up against the wall.

"We thought about it and we just want you two to be happy," Tsunade smiled, "and if this is what make you happy, then we are happy for you."

"Thank you," Naruto nodded giving her a half smile.

Shikamaru just nodded and looked at the floor.

"Shikamaru, I really I am sorry," Asuma looked over at the brunette who was still looking at the ground.

Shikamaru sighed then glanced up at his sensei, which was still looking at him. The brunette smiled, "Thanks, Asuma-sensei."

"Naruto, are you two leaving again?" Tsunade asked.

Both men looked over at the blond Hokage. Naruto sucked in a deep breath. He knew his friends and senseis wouldn't be happy when they found out that he and Shikamaru would be leaving again in the morning. They were planning on telling them but after what happened they didn't get a chance to.

Naruto then nodded his head, "Yea, we weren't even planning on coming back to Konoha just yet, but Gaara convinced us to check in before we continued traveling."

"Oh, can't you stay for a little while?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto peeked over at the brunette who shrugged. Naruto thought for a moment, then replied, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay a few more days and see some other people we didn't get a chance to see yet."

"Good, because we and the rest of the rookies want to take you out to dinner again tomorrow. We want to make up for what we did tonight," Tsunade smiled at the two.

Naruto just nodded. After a few more short words, Tsunade, Asuma and Kakashi left. Naruto shut the door behind them, walked back over to the bed and sat beside his brunette.

"Do you feel better, Shika?" Naruto pulled him into a shoulder hug.

"Yes, I am glad they finally accepted us, even if it was a three in the morning," Shikamaru replied with a small smile.

The two men laid back down to catch a few more hours of sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day. They had to tell Shikamaru's parents.

* * *

**So, this is one of my favorite chapters! I love how Naruto had to support Shika in the end!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love to read them!**


	4. Chapter Four: An Embarrassment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING: **This Chapter contains sexual scenes that may not be suitable for younger reader. Yaoi- Don't like, Don't read.

So, this is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. It is the first time for me to write a scene like the one at the end so it may not be spectacular.

This Chapter is also one of the reasons this story is rated M.

Please review! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Four: An Embarrassment

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Yes, Naruto. I am sure. Telling my parents is my responsibility. Why don't you go tell Iruka-sensei?" Shikamaru replied as he and his blonde walk towards Shikamaru's parents house.

Naruto nodded letting Shikamaru have what he wants. Naruto turns away, "alright, I will meet you at Ichiraku's in a couple of hours?"

Shikamaru glanced back and smiled, "Sure."

Naruto turns back around and steals a quick kiss. Shikamaru felt his stomach lurch when he felt Naruto's lips on his. As the blond started to pull way, Shikamaru held him there and pushed his lips harder. Naruto let out a small moan, which made Shikamaru want even more. Naruto nipped at the brunette bottom lip asking for entry, which he gave. Naruto's tongue found Shikamaru's. After a few minutes Shikamaru pulled back reluctantly and gave the blonde a sad smile. Naruto pulled back and turned around after whispering something to the brunette.

The brunette walked down the same path he had since the academy. It has been almost three years since he had seen his parents and he was about to drop a huge bomb on them. For the first time in a while, Shikamaru was actually nervous for something. He walked up to the front door and with a slight hesitation, he opened it. Stepping inside then taking of his shoes.

Once he stepped inside the large room, he took a moment to remember all the memories he had here. The room was large and well lit. To the right of where the brunette was standing, there was a large living room set with two couches and a table in the center. Straight a head was the kitchen with the dinning room off of that. Shikamaru stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next. He wasn't even sure if his parents were home, until he saw his mom step out the door to the kitchen. She was wearing the same things she always has, the red dress with the white apron and her brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She was holding a dish and a towel.

"Shikamaru?" she blinked at her son.

"Tadaima," Shikamaru smiled at his mom.

Yoshino put down the dish, walk over to her son and hugged him. Shikamaru hugged her back. He did miss his parents, even if he didn't realize it. Once they parted, Yoshino called for Shikaku.

"Hmm?" Shikaku walked in from a door that was off the living room.

"Look who's home," Yoshino motioned towards her son.

"Ah, Shikamaru," Shikaku smiled and place a hand on his son shoulder.

An hour or so later, Shikamaru's parents were sitting on one of the couches and the brunette was sitting across from them. Shikamaru had gone over his trip with his parents, including the information he and Naruto got for Tsunade from the Land of Needles. They were proud of him.

"Sounds like you had a great trip, Shikamaru," Shikaku nodded.

"I did," Shikamaru smiled.

"Are you planning on staying in the village now?" Yoshino asked.

The brunette shrugged, "I'm not sure. Naruto and I both loved traveling, but we have a responsibility to the village as shinobi."

"That's right," Shikaku replied nodding.

"There is one more thing I needed to tell you," Shikamaru sat up a placed his forearms on his knees and laced his hands together.

"What's wrong Shika?" Yoshino looked worried.

"While Naruto and I were traveling, we realized that…" Shikamaru started staring at the floor.

"Realized what?" Shikaku pushed now very serious.

"… that we were in love with each other," Shikamaru finished almost as a whisper.

When has parents didn't say anything, Shikamaru didn't look up and he continued, "I'm gay and I am with Naruto. I love him and I am happy with him."

He was looking at the ground, not wanting to meet his parent's gaze, but he could feel their stares.

After several minutes of silence, Shikamaru finally built up enough courage to look at his parents. Shikaku looked pissed and Yoshino look horrified. Shikamaru couldn't look at his parent's faces any longer so he dropped his head back down. A few minutes later he heard his father stand and walk out the door, it shut with a slam. He was pissed.

_What's he going to do?_ Shikamaru thought as he closed his eyes not wanting to think about what is father would or could do. A few minutes later he heard his mother stand up and walk back to the kitchen. The water started running as she started working on the dishes again.

Shikamaru sat the couch for a very long time, before deciding to go meet Naruto. He would help Shikamaru get through this. He knew he had to speak to his parents at some point but for now he would let them cool off. Shikamaru got up and walk out of the house. Unknown to him, his mother has sunk to the floor crying.

Shikamaru made his way towards Naruto's favorite spot in the village. A smile spread across the brunettes face when he thought about that blonde of his but it fell when he remembered his parents faces. Shikamaru walked up to the ramen stand and heard some familiar voices. Naruto was sitting with Iruka and laughing. He loved the sound of the blondes laugh. Shikamaru walked up to the other side of Naruto and placed his hand on the blonde shoulder, almost scaring him.

"Oh, Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru nodded towards Iruka, asking if he knew. Naruto smiled then nodded. Shikamaru smiled in return. _I am glad he has had a better day than I have._ Shikamaru thought.

The brunette sat down and decided to order some ramen. He leaned over and looked at Iruka, "You're paying right?" Shikamaru smiled.

"Of course, " Iruka smiled back.

Naruto and Iruka continued their conversation until Iruka noticed the look on Shikamaru's face.

"Is something wrong, Shikamaru?" Iruka asked leaning past Naruto to look at the brunette.

Shikamaru looked up shaken from his thoughts.

"Oh, um…" Shikamaru stuttered trying to gather the words.

"Shika, did everything go ok with your parents?" Naruto asked as he eyed his brunette.

All Shikamaru could do is look down and shake his head. Before he knew it, he felt a hot tear running down his face and a pair of arms around him. He looked up saw Naruto beside him with his arms around the brunette. Shikamaru leaned over and buried his face into Naruto's shoulder and put his arms around him. After a moment, Naruto pulled away gently pushing on the Nara's shoulders. Naruto looked him in the eye trying to figure out what's going on.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"They hate me," Shikamaru could barely get out.

"I'm sure they don't hate you," Naruto coaxed.

"You didn't see the look on their faces. I thought my dad was going to kill me. I thought my mom...," Shikamaru wiped the tears from his face.

"Shika, they need time just like Tsunade-baa-chan and Asuma," Naruto gave him a week smile.

Shikamaru smiled and place his hand on the side of Naruto's face. He pulled the blonde's face to his and met his lips. He wanted Naruto right then, and he didn't care who saw them.

After a moment, Naruto pulled back and turned to Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, I…" Naruto started before he was interrupted.

"I know, Naruto. Go," Iruka smiled understanding.

_Shikamaru means the world to Naruto._ Iruka thought to himself.

Naruto helped Shikamaru stand up and the two of them walked hand-in-hand back to Naruto's apartment. On their way to the apartment, Naruto noticed the rookies standing together. The rookies noticed Naruto just about holding Shikamaru up as they walked. Naruto shot them a look. After what they did the night before Naruto, didn't feel like dealing with them right now. But apparently they didn't get the memo. The rookies started walking the couple's way.

Naruto stopped and whispered in Shikamaru's ear, "Shika, our friends are coming this way. If you don't want to explain this, put on a fake smile for now."

"Naruto. Shikamaru," Sakura started.

"What?" Naruto snapped.

"We want to apologize for last night," Ino said quietly.

"It was wrong, what we did," Choji continued.

"We just want you two to be happy," Tenten smiled.

"Although, what's wrong with Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.

"If you must know…" Shikamaru started.

"Shika…" Naruto whispered so only the brunette could hear, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Shikamaru said to Naruto, he stood up and turned to the rookies and snapped, "I told my parents and they didn't take it well, probably worse than you did. So right now, I just want to be alone with Naruto and I don't want to deal with this."

Shikamaru turned around as started walking in the direction they were headed.

Naruto looked down and shook his head, "I have never seen him like this." He jogged up to Shikamaru and took his hand as they walked back to the apartment.

"They really are good for each other," Choji said as his munched on a potato chip.

"What?" Sakura said as she turned around.

"Well, think about. Shikamaru is a lazy genius. Naruto is an over active idiot. They balance each out," Choji explain.

Sakura smiled at this and turned to look at the two walking away. Shikamaru had leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder as they walked.

"Your right, Choji," Sakura nodded.

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru laid huddled together in Naruto's small bed. Shikamaru had explained what happened at his parent's house. Naruto reassured him that his parents needed time, like their senseis had. Although, Shikamaru agreed, Naruto believe the brunette wouldn't feel better until they actually accepted him.

"Shika, we are suppose to have dinner with our friends again tonight," Naruto reluctantly whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence.

Shikamaru only grunted.

"We are going to need to go soon."

Another grunt.

"Shika at least answer me," Naruto laughed.

Grunt.

Naruto leaned back so he could see the brunettes face. He did look better than he had earlier. Naruto rolled over so that Shikamaru was lying on his back with Naruto straddling him with his hands on both sides of his head. Naruto smiled then leaned down to kiss his brunette. Shikamaru reached up a cupped both sides of Naruto's face and pulled him to a deeper kiss. Shikamaru ran his tongue along the blonde's lip asking for entry. Naruto parted his lips and his tongue found the brunettes. A few intense moments, Naruto pulled back to look at the man he loved.

"You know, he haven't done anything more than kissing since before we went to Suna," Naruto gave Shikamaru a wicked smile.

"I know. No wonder I have been craving you a lot lately," Shikamaru returned the wicked smile with one of his own.

Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's face and pulled him back down. The brunette's hand traveled underneath the shirt of his lover and traced his back. The brunette pulled the shirt off. Naruto repeated the same with Shikamaru's shirt. The feeling of skin on skin made the brunette forget his troubles. He forgot about his friends, his senseis and his parents. He forgot about all the hurt they caused. All he wanted was Naruto and that blonde was willing to give it to him.

Naruto's hand travel down the waistband of Shikamaru's pants and followed it to the zipper. Shikamaru's body tensed with anticipation. Naruto undid the zipper so the brunette could slip out of them. Naruto then slid out of his.

The blonde kisses moved down Shikamaru's body from his lips to his neck, then chest and stomach, then finally his lips met the tip of the brunette shaft. Shikamaru's hips buck as he felt the lips wrap around him and suck. He ran his hands through the blonde's hair. He tightens his grip as he started towards his climax.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru let out a moan as he reached his climax.

Naruto pulled away and swallowed as he looked at his dazed brunette. He gave his a sweet smile then flipped him over. Naruto reached over to the table and pulled out a tube.

"We haven't done this in a while, Shika. You're going to be tight," Naruto said as squeezed the contents of the tube on his fingers.

He then slid his fingers into the brunette. He let out a moan with every thrust of the fingers. Naruto then removed the fingers and slid his shaft into to the brunette. Shikamaru let out a deep groan as Naruto drove into him, slowly at first then harder each time.

"Shika…" Naruto moaned.

Naruto reached around and started to rub Shikamaru's length, The brunette started to moan as he was reaching his climax again. Suddenly Shikamaru spilled his seed in the blonde's hand. One more thrust and Naruto released his into Shikamaru.

Naruto pulled out. Shikamaru flipped back over so he could hold the blond as he laid on his chest.

"God… I have missed that," Shikamaru whispered as he stroked the blonde hair.

"Me too," Naruto smiled into the brunette's chest.

Naruto glanced over the clock on the wall, "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked giving the blonde a strange look.

"We are suppose to meet everyone at the BBQ in 10 minutes," Naruto answered.

"Damn," Shikamaru said shaking his head, "I really don't want to go."

"Me either, but they owe us after last night," Naruto replied.

"You're right, they do," Shikamaru smiled.

Naruto sat up and looked at his brunette. He gently rubbed the back of his hand on Shikamaru's cheek, "do you feel better now?"

"Yea, I don't care what others think. I love you and I want to be with you, no matter what," Shikamaru nodded.

"I love you too, Shika," Naruto leaned down a planted at sweet kiss on his brunette.

He pulled away and smiled. He slid off the bed and grabbed his and the brunette's clothes, "Shall we get cleaned up and go?"

Shikamaru stood up and grabbed his clothes from the blonde, "if we have to."

* * *

So, thats it for this chapter. The next one will be up soon. It was my first time writing that kind of a scene so no hating. If you don't like, don't read.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter Five: Do Over

So this chapter is early. I am super busy this weekend and I would rather the chapter be early than late. I hope you enjoy it! Please review!

**Dislcaimer: ** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Five: Do Over

Naruto and Shikamaru walked hand in hand towards the BBQ. They were both nervous because last time they were there, it didn't turn out so great. Although they were nervous, Shikamaru looked more confident than he did earlier. It was like sex had boosted his confidence in his relationship with the blonde.

Naruto squeeze the hand he was holding to get the brunette's attention. When he did, he gave him a reassuring smile. Shikamaru returned with a smile the blonde hadn't seen since before they went to Suna.

They walked up to the entrance to the BBQ and stood there for a moment. Shikamaru looked over to Naruto who did the same. Naruto nodded and they walked in.

The couple noticed that the same group was at the same table as last time, except they were all being really quiet, too quiet for the couple's comfort. They headed over to the table, where Ino looked up and smiled at them. They took their seat at the end of the table where Tsunade had sat last time. Naruto and Shikamaru were able to sit next to each other this time around. The waiter came by and took Naruto and Shikamaru's order. The food was brought to the table and still not a single word from any one.

_What's going on?_ Shikamaru thought to himself. He narrowed his eyes and looked around the table. Everyone seemed to be feeling a little awkward being around Naruto and himself. Shikamaru shook his head.

_No, they don't need to feel this way. We are exactly the same as we were yesterday._

"So, you invited us here and not a single word from anyone," Shikamaru said startling everyone.

Everyone's gaze turned to Shikamaru, even Naruto's.

"We are exactly the same people we were yesterday, but you all are acting like we are complete strangers," Shikamaru continued.

"You're right, Shikamaru. We shouldn't feel awkward around you two," Asuma smiled.

Shikamaru glanced over at Naruto who smiled at him. Shikamaru smirked and turned back towards the rest of the table.

"I can tell that you guys have questions, but it seems you are too afraid to ask," Naruto laughed.

Sakura caught Naruto's glance, "I have a question for you Naruto."

"Shoot."

"When did you know?" Sakura asked, the question seemed to be directed at both of the men.

Everyone glanced at Sakura, then turned to both men waiting for the answer.

Naruto furrowed his eyes as if he was thinking, "I would have to say right after Ero-Sennin died."

"Really?" Tsunade asked shooting her head up.

"Yes, I was really depressed after I found out, but Shika was the only one who really could make me feel better. I guess at that time I started to fall in love with him," Naruto smiled sweetly.

"What about you, Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"Since I was at the academy," Shikamaru smirked.

Everyone's eyes widen and a few mouths dropped open.

"Seriously?" Ino asked, "and you never told anyone?"

"No, I thought it was too troublesome to deal with until I had the man I wanted," Shikamaru replied.

"How long have you been in love with Naruto?" Tenten ask tentatively almost as if she was unsure about the words she was speaking.

"Around the same time. I guess its how I knew I was into guys," Shikamaru shrugged.

"I see," Tenten replied looking down at her food.

"How did you tell each other?" Hinata asked after a long silence.

"That's an interesting story, Hinata," Naruto chuckled.

"Really?" Hinata blinked.

Naruto nodded and Shikamaru smirked.

FLASHBACK

_Naruto and Shikamaru walked up to a small village. They had just left the Land of Waves and were still trying to decide where they wanted to go next. _

_"Lets stay here tonight. I don't feel like camping again," Naruto laughed. _

_"I agree. Hope they have a hotel, or we will be camping," Shikamaru shook his head. _

_After a while, they walked up to a small building that was labeled "Inn."_

_"Looks like they have a hotel," Naruto smiled. _

_Both men walked into the Inn and asked for a room for each of them._

_"Oh, I am sorry. We only have one room left," the lady at the desk told them. _

_"That's alright. We can share a room. Right, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. _

_"Sure," Naruto shrugged. _

_The lady handed them the key to room and they both walked up to room. They opened the door and saw there was one large king size bed. _

_"Well…" Shikamaru said as he walked into the room and set his backpack on the bed. He turned around and saw that Naruto was still standing in the doorway. _

_"Naruto? Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked eyeing him curiously. _

_"I've just never slept in a bed with some else," Naruto replied shaking his head. He walked in and set his bag next to the other one. _

_"Really? Not even your…" Shikamaru started before he realized what he was about to say. _

_"No, Shika," Naruto shook his head. _

_"Well, there's a first time for everything, but if your that uncomfortable I can sleep on the floor," Shikamaru gave a worried look to Naruto._

_"No, No," Naruto waved both his hands in front of him, "Its fine!"_

_Shikamaru smirked, "if you say so."_

_Hours later after both men had bathed and changed for bed, they laid in the bed looking at the ceiling in the dark. _

_"Shika?" Naruto asked unable to sleep. _

_"Yea?" came the reply. _

_"Do you like any one?" Naruto asked. _

_"Where did that come from?"_

_Naruto shrugged in the dark, "I don't know, I was just thinking about it. I mean Temari sure loves you…"_

_"I don't care for that women in that way," a stern voice said. Shikamaru was tired of people pairing him with her. _

_"What about Ino?" _

_"Um, no. Choji loves her. I can't interfere and besides Ino is like a sister to me. I couldn't date her."_

_"Oh…" Naruto thought out loud, "well, there has to be someone."_

_"There is one person…"_

_"Oh! Who?" Naruto asked about jumping up. _

_Although Naruto couldn't see it , Shikamaru shook his head, "What about you? Anyone you like?"_

_"You're avoiding my question…"_

_"Yes… Anyone you like? I mean I know you had a crush on Sakura for a while now"_

_"Not anymore. She loved Sasuke too much and she is also like a sister to me. But there is one person I really care for…"_

_"Who?"_

_"If you wont tell me, I'm not gonna tell you…." Naruto said showing his immature side. _

_"Well then…" Shikamaru said turning over._

_"I don't like girls, Shika," Naruto blurted out before he could think._

_"You what?" Shikamaru said turning back over and sitting up. _

_"I'm gay, Shika," feeling the shift in the bed, Naruto sat up too. _

_Shikamaru smirked, although Naruto couldn't see it. _

_"Shika?"_

_"I am too," Shikamaru replied. _

_Naruto turned on the light beside the bed so he could see Shikamaru's face. _

_"You are too?" Naruto asked. _

_Shikamaru nodded. _

_"And the person you like…?" Naruto started. _

_"…Is a guy," Shikamaru finished. _

_"Does he know? Is he gay too?" Naruto asked. _

_"I don't think he know but I do know he is gay," Shikamaru answered, "the person you like?"_

_"Yea, he's a guy," Naruto nodded. _

_"Who is it?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. _

_"You," Naruto darted his eyes away. _

_Before Naruto could react Shikamaru had reached over a pulled the blonde's face to his. Their lips met. Naruto was hesitant at first but then gave into Shikamaru. They spent the next several minutes in a deep kiss. Shikamaru then pulled away still holding Naruto's face. _

_"I like you too," Shikamaru whispered. _

_"The person you like?" Naruto starred unsure of what just happened._

_"Is you," Shikamaru closed his eyes and smiled. _

_Naruto pulled Shikamaru into another kiss, this time it was deeper. They spent the night talking and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms._

END FLASHBACK

"That's an interesting story," Tsunade smiled.

"Yeah, although I am surprised that Shikamaru made the first move," Sakura eyed Shikamaru.

"Yeah, it surprised me too!" Naruto laughed.

"Wait… this was before you went to Land of Needles?" Tsunade asked.

"Yea, why do you ask?" Shikamaru gave her a curiously look.

"Did they know?" Tsunade asked.

Shikamaru snorted and started laughing. Everyone looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"They knew," Shikamaru said through his laughter.

Naruto hit Shikamaru on the back of the head and made the brunette flinch.

"What the hell was that for?" Shikamaru asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You know what it was for," Naruto said with a stern voice.

"Oh come on!" Shikamaru countered with a wicked smile.

"Its not funny!" Naruto just about yelled

"Yes, it is," Shikamaru smirked.

"No, it's not," Naruto said ready to hit the brunette again.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and turned back to face the others.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi asked.

"They gave Naruto 'the talk' when he was there," Shikamaru pointed to the blonde with his thumb.

"Really? Why didn't they give you 'the talk' Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"They thought he was too lazy to make a move. So even if they did tell him, they thought he would be too lazy to… you know be prepared…," Naruto crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as he sat back in his chair.

Everyone else started laughing.

"See?" Shikamaru smirked at the blonde, "its funny."

Once everyone had stopped laughing, it got real quiet when they thought about what 'the talk' meant.

"How do you…" Kiba started.

"Don't go there," Naruto interrupted shaking his head.

Kiba opened his mouth then shut it and looked away.

"Have you two done anything?" Asuma asked after a while of awkward silence.

Naruto and Shikamaru both looked at the man who asked the question with wide eyes. Did he really just ask that? They both thought. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but then shut it. Shikamaru just sat there starring at his sensei, not know what to do or say.

"Well?" Kakashi prompted after a moment of silence.

"Um…" Naruto say shyly rubbing the back of his head avoiding their gaze.

"Well…" Shikamaru started.

"Yeah," Naruto said looking up at his sensei.

"You have?" Kakashi said as his one eye widened.

"Well, yeah. I mean we are two grown adults who love each other and are traveling together," Shikamaru said, " what did you think? That we would really say no?"

"Well, yes," Asuma said.

"Really?" Naruto asked eyeing Asuma.

"Well, no. I was hoping you would say no, but I was expecting yes," Asuma shook his head.

"The eternal flame of YOUNG LOVE burns brightly!" Gai shouted trying to relieve the tension. It didn't work.

Everyone sat there in silence.

"Do your parents know, Shikamaru?" Asuma asked.

Shikamaru nodded but said nothing.

"Is everything alright?" Tsunade asked seeing Shikamaru's reaction.

The brunette shook his head but again said nothing.

"His parents didn't take it very well," Naruto replied for his brunette before reaching over and grabbing his hand.

"Oh," Tsunade replied.

There was another long silence.

"So, what are you guys planning to do?" Hinata asked startling everyone.

"What do you mean, Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, when people love each other, they get married and start a family," Hinata about whispered.

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other, then looked back at the blue hair shinobi.

"Um, we really haven't thought about it," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Well, obviously they can't have kids," Ino said.

"That's not necessarily true," Naruto said looking down at his food.

"Huh?" Ino replied.

"Well, we could adopt or have a surrogate mother," Shikamaru explained.

"Do you want to have a family?" Sakura asked.

"We honestly haven't discussed it," Naruto said.

Everyone nodded and dropped the subject. They spent the rest of the evening talking about Naruto and Shikamaru's relationship. Everyone then went separate way. Naruto and Shikamaru headed back to their apartment holding hands.

"I am going to see my parents again tomorrow," Shikamaru said breaking the silence.

"Really?" Naruto said wanting to make sure he was all right.

"Yea, I want to leave again soon, but I am not going to leave until my parents accept us," Shikamaru glanced over to Naruto.

"If that's what you want Shika, I will support you," Naruto nodded.

Naruto and Shikamaru reached their apartment. It had been a very chaotic day, and they were exhausted. They both fell a sleep almost immediately. Unknown to the two of them, Tsunade had something up her sleeve.


	6. Chapter Six: You Want Me to What?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**So, I have the next few chapters written and I just finished editing this one! Its my favorite so far out of all the chapters. The plot has a twist in it! :0**

**I was going through reviews and I can't reply to some of them so I will here. **

**Meeeee: I will keep going! I have gotten some great responses for this story! Its also become one of my favorites to write!**

**Melway: Thank you for all the reviews! I love the feed back!**

**Pppoolaaris and Pok: Thanks!**

**So on to the chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Six: You Want Me to What? 

Shikamaru woke up just as the sun was coming up. He looked over a saw a very peaceful blonde sleeping beside him. Shikamaru ran he hand through the blonde's hair gently, making sure not to wake him. He smiled sweetly at the serene blonde. Shikamaru closed his eyes and remembered what he had to do to day. He needed to go and talk to his parents. Maybe after they had a night to think, they would be more willing to accept him.

_Maybe I should take Naruto with me?_

Shikamaru shook his head at the thought. This was something he needed to do on his own. Shikamaru ran his hand through his long hair, trying to decide what to do.

For the past few days, Shikamaru has been relying on Naruto, more than he preferred to. The brunette decided he needed to stand up for himself. So what if his parents didn't accept that he was gay? He loved Naruto and it made him happy to be with the idiotic blonde. Why can't they see that? Maybe they needed to see that? Maybe they needed to see how happy he was with Naruto? But that would mean relying on Naruto again.

Suddenly the bed shifted and Naruto, still a sleep, rolled over on his back.

Would it be such a bad thing to rely on the man you love? Shikamaru shook his head. It probably wouldn't be a bad thing. His parents knew Naruto well enough, so it wouldn't be like introducing him for the first time. But he would save the introductions for later. This was something Shikamaru had to do. He needed to talk to his own parents. If they didn't accept him, they didn't accept him. It was something that can't be helped. Shikamaru would go on living his life with the man he loved.

Shikamaru sighed at his decision, and rose from the bed carefully trying not to wake the blonde. He grabbed something off the table and walked outside to the small deck that was attached to Naruto's apartments. He sat down on the edge facing away from the door, so that his feet hung off the edge. He put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. It was a bad habit he picked up from Asuma. He knew Naruto's didn't like it but right now he was too stressed out and he needed one.

"Haven't I told you that's bad for you?" A gentle voice called from behind him.

Shikamaru turned around and saw a sleepy and half naked Naruto leaning up against the doorframe with his arms cross. Shikamaru smiled and turned back around. He heard Naruto pad over to where he was sitting.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Naru" Shikamaru whispered.

"You didn't. I am sensory type remember? I couldn't sense you're chakra and it woke me up," Naruto sat down and hung his legs over the edge.

Shikamaru blew out a puff of smoke.

"Why are you smoking anyways? I haven't seen you smoke in over a year," Naruto wondered.

"I only smoke when I am stressed," Shikamaru replied pulling the cigarette out of his mouth.

"You're still thinking about your parents huh?" Naruto asked placing his hands in his lap.

"Yea," Shikamaru nodded.

Shikamaru then leaned over a placed his head on the blonde shoulder as Naruto grabbed one of the brunettes hand and held it.

"You know it's going to be fine, right?" Naruto sighed, "I thought about it last night, and it's going to be okay if they don't accepts us. I just want you to be happy and I don't want your parents upsetting you anymore."

"I know. I am going try once more to talk to them and if they still don't accept me, I will be fine," Shikamaru leaned up and put the cigarette to his mouth, then pulled it away again.

Naruto reached over and cupped the brunette's face with his hand. He pulled Shikamaru's face and pressed his lips to the brunettes. After a few moments, Naruto pulled away and made a face.

"What's that face for?" Shikamaru blinked.

"You taste like smoke," Naruto scrunched his nose.

Shikamaru laughed turning back to the sun, "Sorry."

Naruto shook his head and laughed, "I remember the last time you smoked. Do you?"

"Umm, no," Shikamaru glanced over.

"It was when we were at the Inn with the hot springs in that small village about a year into our trip," Naruto looked up at the sun. and closed his eyes, "It was almost exactly like today."

Shikamaru smiled as he remembered the memory.

FLASHBACK

_"Smoking again, Shika?" Naruto asked as he came into the deck off their hotel room. He sat down beside the brunette and took the cigarette out of his mouth. _

_"I wasn't done with that, Naru," Shikamaru said as Naruto butted out the cigarette on the concrete. _

_"I hate when you smoke. It makes you taste bad," Naruto laughed. _

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pulled his knees up to his chest as he sat watching the sunset. _

_"Why are you smoking anyway?" Naruto asked also watching the sun. _

_Shikamaru shrugged, "It's a bad habit I picked up from Asuma."_

_"I know that, but you weren't smoking last week. Why all the sudden?" Naruto then glanced the brunette's way. _

_"I only smoke if I am stressed," Shikamaru replied shrugging his shoulders. _

_"What are you stressed about?" Naruto asked._

_"Nothing you need to worry about," Shikamaru shook his head. _

_"I'm worried about you," Naruto blinked at the brunette with pleading eyes. _

_How can I tell him?__ Shikamaru thought as he smiled at the brunette, __What if he doesn't feel the same? I just want him to know how I feel about him._

_"Naruto?" Shikamaru said. _

_"Hmm?" Naruto replied. _

_"I love you," Shikamaru said quietly almost like a whisper. _

_Naruto looked over to his brunette to find him starring at him with serious eyes. Naruto smiled and grabbed the brunettes face and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto's tongue grazed Shikamaru's bottom lip asking for entry. The brunette parted his lips and their tongues began to dance. Shikamaru ran his hands through the blonde's shaggy hair and pulled him in closer. Naruto turned his body as Shikamaru pushed him on his back. Shikamaru was now leaning over Naruto straddling him. Their erections harden as the rub each other through their clothes. Shikamaru pulled back, breathing heavily and starred into those blue eyes that he loved._

_"I love you too," Naruto smiled. _

_Shikamaru dropped back down and kissed his blonde. He had been waiting to hear those words from him for a while. The two had found their way back into their hotel room and over to the bed, were Shikamaru had pushed Naruto on the bed, now standing above him. Shikamaru straddled the blonde, guiding him further on to the bed. Shikamaru pulled Naruto's shirt off and then his own. Suddenly Shikamaru stopped. _

_"Naruto, are you sure?" Shikamaru asked. _

_Naruto nodded, "I love you and I want you."_

_Shikamaru gave his blonde a wicked smiled and continued. Shikamaru made his way to blonde's pants helping him wiggle out of them. The brunette moved so he was above Naruto's lower parts. Naruto's body tensed wanting what was coming. Shikamaru's mouth was now on the tip of Naruto's length and he started to suck. _

_"Shika…" Naruto moaned gripping the brunette's hair that was now loose out of his normal ponytail. _

_Shikamaru continued pumping with his hands and sucking, until Naruto reached his climax. Shikamaru sat up and swallowed. Naruto groaned and breathed heavily. _

_"God, that felt good," Naruto breathed. _

_Shikamaru chuckled and then found himself underneath the blonde._

_"Your turn," Naruto gave the wide eyed brunette a wicked smile and made his way down Shikamaru's body, shedding the brunette's pants, he gave Shikamaru the same pleasure he gave the blonde. _

_"Naruto... I'm gonna…," Shikamaru moaned as the blonde continued. The brunette's hips bucked as he reached his climax. _

_Naruto rolled over and lay down beside the brunette, both breathing heavily. They both laid there in silence until they got their breathing under control. _

_"Naruto, was that you're first…?" Shikamaru started. _

_"Yea," Naruto nodded understanding where Shikamaru was going, "You?"_

_Shikamaru nodded, "Yea, it was."_

_They both lay there, until Shikamaru rolled over and straddled Naruto, who looked up with curious eyes. _

_"Naruto, do you know how men do it?" Shikamaru ask already knowing the answer. _

_Naruto shook his head and smiled, "No, but I can guess."_

_Shikamaru smiled as he reached over in his bag and grabbed a small white tube. He pushed Naruto's legs open, so he was sitting between them._

_"What's…? Oh," Naruto said eyeing the tub. _

_"It's our first time, saliva won't do," Shikamaru said as he squeezed the contents on his fingers, then slid one into Naruto. _

_Naruto let out a deep moan. _

_Shikamaru then continued adding fingers, pushing them in and out, hearing Naruto moan with each thrust. Feeling his own length getting hard, he removed his fingers and slowly slid into Naruto. Shikamaru started sliding in an out slowly, then faster. _

_Naruto let out another deep moan when the brunette hit his sweet spot. _

_Shikamaru reached down and started pumping Naruto's length. Shikamaru let out a moan of his own. _

_"Shika, I'm gonna…." Naruto started then Shikamaru felt Naruto's seed on his hand and with one more thrust released his into Naruto. Shikamaru pulled and collapsed on the blonde's chest. _

_Naruto stroked the brunette's hair, "that was amazing, Shika."_

_"hmm," was the only reply._

_"Did you feel as good as I did?" Naruto ask sleepily._

_"Yeah," Shikamaru murmured, "I did."_

_"I love you, Shikamaru," Naruto whispered. _

_"I love you too, Naruto," Shikamaru whispered. _

_Naruto and Shikamaru both fell asleep in each other's arms. _

END FLASHBACK

Naruto and Shikamaru sat together on the deck that was off of Naruto's apartment for a while just holding each other and watching the sun rise. Naruto then sat up and pulled Shikamaru's face over to look at his. Naruto smiled as he looked into those almost black eyes. He leaned down and kissed the brunette again. Shikamaru reached up and held the side of Naruto's face. Naruto pulled back and placed his forehead and Shikamaru's.

"I just want you to be happy, Shika. Please don't worry too much about your parent's. If they can't be happy for you, then they don't deserve you as their son," Naruto whispered to his lover.

"I know. Thank you, Naru," Shikamaru gave him a small smile.

Naruto returned the smile, but suddenly frowned and pulled away. He looked down to the ground and found Asuma, and Kakashi, as well as a few of the rookies standing their watching them. Shikamaru looked to where Naruto was looking and smirked when he saw their comrades.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Naruto asked.

"Long enough," Asuma replied with a smirk.

Shikamaru grabbed another cigarette, placed it in his mouth and lit it. Naruto turned and frowned at him, which was returned by a shrug. Naruto turned back to their group of comrades.

"Naruto. Shikamaru. The Hokage has summoned us," Kakashi said standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru shook his head blowing out a puff of smoke.

"We'll be right down," Naruto laughed at Shikamaru's 'troublesome'.

Naruto stood up then held is hands out to his brunette, who grabbed them and they walked back into the apartment.

* * *

Moments later, Naruto and Shikamaru joined the group dressed in their typical outfits. The couple walked hand-in-hand together as the group made their way to the Hokage's tower. Once in side, they reached the door to the Hokage's office and knock. Upon hearing Tsunade yell for them to enter, they stepped inside.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, you summoned us?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes, Kakashi, I have a new mission for your team. Asuma, your team as well," Tsunade handed both of them a separate scroll then turned to face the blonde and brunette, "Naruto, Shikamaru, I would like to discuss something with you two."

Tsunade placed both elbows on the desk and laced her fingers together in front of her face. Naruto and Shikamaru eyed her, curious as to what to wanted to discuss.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru asked.

"I would like you two to be the Jonin leader of a genin team," Tsunade replied.

"What?" Naruto said as he eyed her.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama but you know that Naruto and I weren't planning on staying in the village," Shikamaru tried to reason with the blonde Hokage.

"Shikamaru, I have made up my mind. The academy students graduate in two months, then I will set up the teams," Tsunade said with a blank expression.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, I don't think I am suited to become a Jonin leader," Naruto looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Well, Naruto, if you want to become Hokage, you going to have to be," Tsunade sat back in her chair crossing her arms.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"Well for starters, every Hokage except for me, has taken on a Genin team. Minato had one, the Third had one, as well as the second and first," Tsunade said trying to gauge Naruto's reaction, "Plus if you not suited to lead a genin team, how can you lead an entire village."

Naruto sighed in defeat. She was right but, there was something Naruto had to do.

"Alright, I will take a genin team, but there is something I need to do first," Naruto replied.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"I need to go speak with Bee-san," Naruto put simply showing no emotion.

"I see. Will you be back in time?" Tsunade asked.

"I should be," Naruto nodded.

"Alright, take Shikamaru with you. He will make sure you two get back in time," Tsunade nodded.

Naruto and Shikamaru bowed before their Hokage and took their leave. They headed back to their apartment to pack.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked glancing over at the man holding his hand as they walked.

"Hmm?" Naruto replied without looking in the brunette's direction.

"What did you need to talk to Bee-san about?" Shikamaru asked still eying the blonde waiting for him to return the look.

"Nothing, just something about Kurama's chakra," Naruto shook his head avoid the brunette's gaze.

Shikamaru decided not to push it and dropped the subject, seeing how he didn't know much about the Kyuubi in the first place. They made their way back to the apartment to pack. Shikamaru secretly thanked Kami that he ended up not being able to speak with his parents. He would see them, once they retuned. They reached their apartment and started to pack. They hand one more, quick trip until they were stuck in the village for a while.

* * *

Ok, so that is the chapter! Like I said its one of my favorites!

Please Review!


	7. Chapter Seven: Incurable

It has been awhile since I uploaded a chapter, well if feels like it to me! It will be at least a week maybe two till I upload another since I am super busy! This chapter is VERY important to story line!

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Kyuubi/ Gyuuki Speaking. **

* * *

Chapter Seven: Incurable

Naruto sat in a small dark room in a cross-legged position. He almost looked like he was trying to go into sage mode.

**Naruto, I've done everything I can, but they won't merge. **Kurama said.

_I feared that._

**What are you going to do?**

_Anything I can. I am going to speak with Bee and the Hachibi. See what they think. If they can't do anything, then I am going to have to go to Tsunade._

**Hm, I don't know if they will be able to do anything?**

_I don't either, but it's worth a shot. _

**Naruto, you know what's going to happen if nothing changes. **

_I know, Kurama. I would say I have a while but I am not a medical expert. _

**This is why you need to speak with Tsunade. **

_Yes, that is why. Has this ever happened to any other Jinchuuriki?_

**Not that I am aware of. **

_It is strange for it to be acting up like this, especially since the seal has been removed. _

**I agree, it is strange. **

"Naruto?" a familiar voice called into the dark room.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw there was light that passed through the room coming form behind him. The door behind him was open with someone standing there casting a shadow. Naruto turned around and saw a familiar silhouette leaning up against the doorway.

"Yea, Shika?" Naruto replied.

"We're here," Shikamaru smiled at the blonde.

"Oh good," Naruto smiled back and stood up, making his way to the brunette.

Both men stepped out on the deck of the ship. They walked over stood at the bow of the ship looking at a large spiky island.

Shikamaru was eyeing Naruto who looked very peaceful watching the island. Naruto had been quiet since they left the village, he wasn't his normal perky self that the brunette fell in love with. He was worried about Naruto, no matter how many time the blonde told him he was fine.

"You know its not actually an island," Naruto thought a loud as he looked on at the island with fond memories, shaking Shikamaru out of his thoughts.

"No?" Shikamaru replied leaning on a rail looking ahead.

"No, it's actually a large turtle. So, it's always moving. That's way they put Bee and I here during the war," Naruto explained as a gentle smile formed on his face.

Shikamaru glanced over at Naruto with a shocked face, "A turtle?"

Naruto laughed, "Yes, Shika, a large turtle."

Shikamaru gave a small laugh and turned back to the island or turtle rather. They both stood there for a while until they were close enough to jump from the boat to one of the spikes. The boat would not be docking, they were informed. Naruto grabbed his large scroll and backpack and prepared himself to jumping. Shikamaru did the same. They both took their position and jumped to one of the spikes. Upon landing, Naruto turned around and waved to the boat.

"Thanks for the lift, Captain!" Naruto smiled as he waved.

"You're welcome Naruto," a man called back.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru then turned to the direction they were headed. A small smile formed on the blonde's face, which made Shikamaru smile as well.

_He's always happy when he's with Bee. He's one of the few people that accepted us right away. _

Naruto and Shikamaru started making their way to where they knew Bee would be. Once they arrives in the small clearing, they found the mansion they would be staying it. The large house mimicked the Hachibi. It was the same color and the Hachibi's head was the front door, it even had one of the horns cut off like the real Hachibi. They walked up to the front door and knocked. A familiar face then greeted them.

"Motoi!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh, Naruto. Is Bee expecting you?" The tan man with a green nose replied.

"He should be. I sent a him a message letting him know I was coming, but come to think of it, I never did hear back from him," Naruto thought out loud.

"Well, Bee is around the island. I am not sure where, if you wait here I am sure he will be back soon," Motoi explained.

"Naruto, can't you sense him in Kyuubi mode?" Shikamaru turned to Naruto.

"It's okay, Shika. We can wait for him," Naruto smiled.

"Well, we don't know when he will get back and we need to get this done as fast as possible and get back to the village," Shikamaru reminded the blonde.

Naruto sighed in defeat, "You're right."

Naruto then changed in to the Kyuubi mode. He was glowing orange. The seal on his was now more visible, and a black design spread a cross his body. Naruto closed his eyes and focused, trying to locate Bee. Naruto's eyes shot open a few moments later.

"Found him," Naruto smiled and went back to normal.

Naruto suddenly went pale and turned around so he was not longer facing the others. He started coughing violently. Naruto placed his hands on his mouth trying to contain the coughs. Once the coughs subsided, he removed his hands looked at it.

Blood.

Blood was all over his hands.

Blood. He was now coughing up blood.

"Naruto?" a worried voice came from behind him.

Naruto turned around placed both of his hands behind his back and smiled at the worried Shikamaru.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked with worried eyes.

"I'm alright. I must a got something caught in my throat," Naruto gave the brunette a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru pushed.

"I'm sure," Naruto continued to smile, "Now come on lets find Bee."

Naruto then turned around and started jumping through the trees with the brunette following closely behind. A few minutes later, they found Bee standing in a small clearing in a circle drawn on the ground. He was surrounded by a bunch of large animals. Naruto stopped on a tree branch just outside the clearing and shook his head at Bee.

Shikamaru stopped beside him. Naruto placed his hand on the tree trunk to support him self. Shikamaru glanced over at Naruto with a worried look on his face. Naruto noticed the look on the brunette's face and gave him a look.

"Shika, stop worrying, I'm fine," Naruto pleaded.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. He turned to look at Bee who was now wrestling a large panda, "What's he doing?"

Naruto laughed, "Wrestling. Its how he keeps his dominance over the animals on the island."

"Ah, I see," Shikamaru glanced over at Naruto and smiled when he saw how happy Naruto was watching Bee.

Naruto then jumped down. Then Shikamaru glanced up at the tree trunk Naruto was holding and saw blood.

_Blood? Was there blood on Naruto's hand?_

Shikamaru shook his head and followed the blonde. He landed beside the blonde and placed both hands in his pockets. Naruto continued to smile.

"Octopops!" Naruto called waving over to Bee.

"Yo! Naruto!" Bee called back as one of his tentacles pushed the panda out the circle.

"Didn't you get my message that I was coming?" Naruto laughed.

"Yo, of course I did. Ya fool!" Bee exclaimed as he walked over to Naruto and the brunette, "Yo! Shika!"

"Don't call me that," Shikamaru shook his head and smiled.

"If you get my message, why didn't you tell Motoi?" Naruto crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh…." Bee started.

"So, is there someone we can talk Bee?" Naruto suddenly got serious.

"Of course, fool! Lets head over to the water fall of truth!" Bee exclaimed.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Bee walked over to the waterfall of truth and went into to the room behind the waterfall. They walked down the path lined with headless statues. Naruto glanced over to the brunette and saw him looking around.

"Oh, that's right. You've never been here," Naruto smiled.

"No, its really interesting," Shikamaru replied while still looking around.

They reached the door with a carving of a head of an animal next to it. Naruto stuck his head in the mouth of carving and flipped the switch that opened the door. Naruto and Bee started walking into the room. Naruto turned around and placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Can you stay out here? I want to talk to Bee alone," Naruto gave Shikamaru an apologetic look.

"I understand," Shikamaru said as he placed a hand on Naruto's cheek.

The brunette pulled Naruto's face to his. Their lips met for a sweet moment until Shikamaru pulled away, but not before whispering something in his ear, "Naruto, I love you and you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

When the brunette pulled away, Naruto nodded at him. They both dropped their hands and Naruto handed the brunette his backpack and scroll. Before turning around he mouthed a thank you to the brunette. He followed Bee into the room. The door shut leaving Shikamaru standing there. The brunette placed his backpack next to Naruto's things and sat down against the wall facing the door to wait for his blonde. He couldn't help but worry about Naruto.

Once inside the room, Naruto and Bee sat cross-legged facing each other. The placed their fists together and entered their minds. Once inside, they found themselves with Gyuuki and Kurama in a large grey room. Kurama was lying down with his head on his hands. Gyuuki was sitting up with both hands on the ground holding him self up. Bee and Naruto were standing next to their tailed- beasts. Naruto placed his hands on Kurama's muzzle. Kurama not wanting this affection sat up and took the same position as Gyuuki.

"Yo, Naruto! What's ya wanting to talk about, fool, ya fool," Bee sung out.

"Bee, please. No rapping this is quiet serious," Naruto said as he looked at Bee with concerned eyes.

"I see," Bee nodded.

"What is it, Naruto?" Gyuuki asked.

"Kurama can explain it easier than I can," Naruto motioned towards the nine-tails.

"During the war, Naruto received the other half of my Chakra, the Yin half, from Minato. At the time, we just used the other half of the chakra as it was since we were almost out of chakra. But since then, we haven't been able to merge the Yin half and the Yang half of the chakra. It's doing something to Naruto every time he uses any of my chakra," Kurama explained.

"So you came here?" Bee asked.

"We came here to speak with both you and Gyuuki to see if you had any ideas as to what this is doing to my body or a way to fix the situation," Naruto justified.

"I see. Unfortunately Naruto, I don't know a way to merge the two chakras. Which is strange they should have merged if it's the same chakra," Bee thought.

"You know what might have happened," Gyuuki started.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Well, when your father split the two chakras then sealed one half into him without the mind of Kurama, then it could have merged with his own. Plus your chakra mixed with Kurama's, which makes it a different chakra signature than the other half. That maybe way they aren't able to merge. They are too different now," Gyuuki explained.

"The second half about my chakra mixing with Naruto's is true, but how would Minato be able to give Naruto the other have of my chakra if it merged with his?" Kurama asked.

"Well, he could have extracted it. Normal people die, but since he was under Edo Tense, then he wouldn't have died," Bee countered.

"Ok, so now we know some possibilities as to why the chakras won't merge but we don't know why my body reacts the way it does when I use Kurama's chakra," Naruto said with a hint of worry in his tone.

"You're right. My best guess is that your body is rejecting the other half. Like a full grown adult would if a tailed-beast was placed in them," Gyuuki assumed.

"Can you explain a little further?" Kurama asked.

Gyuuki nodded, "If a tailed beast is placed in an adult, it usually over powers them and kills them because their chakra coils are already developed. So if the Yin chakra was placed in Naruto and is not merging with the other half, it's almost like placing another tailed-beast into him, especially if it has some of Minato's chakra in it. So, his body is rejecting it, but at a slower rate because his body is already adjusted to a tailed-beast."

"I see. Is there anything we can do?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately no. Or at least nothing I can think of. That is something you are going to have to talk to a medical Nin about," Gyuuki said with an apologetic look.

Naruto nodded in response.

"I would recommend Tsunade," Bee said.

"That's what I am planning on," Naruto smiled.

Naruto opened his eyes and stood up as Bee did the same. Bee placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a nod.

"It will be fine," Bee said.

"I know, thank you for your help Bee and Gyuuki," Naruto gave him a small smile.

"You know, you should tell Shikamaru," Bee said.

Naruto looked down and the smile fell, "I know, but he is having a hard time with his parents right now and I don't want to put the weight of this on him."

"When are you going to tell him?" Bee asked.

"When the time is right and I know as much about this as I can," Naruto replied still looking down.

Bee nodded and they walked out of room together. Shikamaru stood up as they walked out and gave the blonde a questioning looking.

"Everything all right?" the brunette asked.

Naruto nodded and smiled, "yea, everything's fine."

Naruto walked over to his brunette and grabbed his hand after he picked up his backpack and scroll. The brunette did the same and they walked hand in hand out the door and down the path that led to the waterfall.

Bee stood back and shook his head.

**He shouldn't lie to him like that.** Gyuuki said in Bee's head.

_I know, but we should…_ Bee started.

**It's not our place, Bee.**

_I know. You're right. _

Naruto and Shikamaru walked out of the waterfall and made their way back to the mansion with Bee following. The ship would be back in a few days. They both had Genin teams waiting for them, so they had to get back as soon as possible and Naruto needed to speak with Tsunade.

* * *

I know it kinda short but the next chapters are pretty good I would say.

Please Review!

Ps. I know that Naruto can also sense people in Sage mode but I thought this scene was more dramatic!


	8. Chapter Eight: Possibilities

So it is kinda short but its a interesting chapter! Please Review!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Possibilities 

Naruto and Shikamaru made it back to the village a day before they were scheduled to meet their Genin teams. They headed straight for the Hokage's tower like they were instructed to do. Naruto seemed nervous about leading a genin team and Shikamaru couldn't figure out why. The two men headed up the stairs that lead to the round hall way leading to the Hokage's office. They walked that in silence, until they reached the office. After knocking they heard a loud "Enter" coming from inside. They stepped inside and found a few other Jonins standing inside, including Lee, Ino, and Choji. Tsunade smiled at the boys.

"You made it back just in time," the blonde Hokage smirked at them.

"Damn," Naruto laughed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as the two men took their place beside the other Jonin waiting for Tsunade to continue.

"As I was saying, after the graduation results from today, there are a total of 30 genin. The rules are changed this year, there will be a total of 12 allowed to be rookies. So that means there will be 4 of you that will continue as Jonin leaders while the others are free to go. Please test your group as you see fit, just like your Jonins did," Tsunade explained, "But please do not purposely fail your students. Naruto I am talking to you."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the statement.

"Here are the list of your genin teams," Tsunade held out a pile of papers and handed each one to the corresponding Jonin, "Naruto, You are team seven," she said as she handed Naruto three pieces of paper with the basic information or his team members on it, "Shikamaru, you are team nine."

Once all the members had their lists they were told when to meet their students and they were excused, leaving Naruto and Shikamaru standing there.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

"We did," Naruto replied.

"So?" Tsunade asked leaning back in her chair.

"I need to speak with you about something," Naruto said as the placed his papers in pack.

"I'll be at our apartment, Naruto," Shikamaru nodded at the blonde and walked out of the office.

Once Shikamaru was out of hearing range, Naruto continued, "I needed to talk to you about what I went to see Bee about."

"Which is?" the Hokage asked now interested.

"I have been ill but only when I use the Kyuubi's chakra. When we spoke with Bee and Gyuuki, we came to the conclusion that my body is rejecting the other half of the chakra that my father gave me during the war. But I needed to speak with you about possible options, plus how long I have to live," Naruto explained.

"I see, but why would your body be rejecting it if you are already accustom to the Kyuubi's chakra?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, we believe its because some of my father's chakra is mixed in, but we aren't completely sure. Plus my chakra coils are already developed and aren't used to having this much chakra being used. Gyuuki described it as having a second tailed beast placed in me. When you place a tailed beast into an adult with already developed chakra coils, it will kill them instantly. Since I was an adult when I had 'the second tailed beast' placed in me, it's rejected in. The only reason I didn't die instantly, is because my body already has a tailed-beast with similar chakra," Naruto continued.

"Alright, what would you like me to do?" Tsunade asked.

"I was hoping you would know a way to slow down the decay of my body," Naruto pleaded.

"I will see what I can do," Tsunade nodded.

The Hokage walked over to Naruto and told him sit down on the couch in the corner. Naruto did as he was told and he took off his vest and shirt. Tsunade made of bunch of hand signs and her hands started to glow green. She traced her hands over Naruto's back. After a few moments, she stopped.

"There is no damaged to any of you organs. It's mostly your chakra coils, but even thought it's been 5 years, the damage is minimal. If it continues at this rate, I would say you have years, probably about 15 or 20 years before it starts to damage to your organs," Tsunade shrugged, "but if you continue to use the Kyuubi's chakra, it will speed up."

"That's good news," Naruto sighed.

"Yes, I will try to make a medicine that will prevent the half of Kyuubi's chakra that is damaging the coils from going into the coils to slow down the decay of the coils," Tsunade smiled.

"Thank you," Naruto nodded and he stood up and placed his vest and shirt back on.

"Have you told Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked crossing her arms.

Naruto shook his head.

"You need to tell him," Tsunade said.

"I know but he's got a lot to deal with, with his parents and all. I don't want to put this burden on him too," Naruto said.

"Naruto, I am sure Shikamaru wouldn't want you to go through this alone," Tsunade said dropping her arms.

"I know, and you're right. I need to tell him, but I wanted to get all the information together so there's less for him to worry about. Plus knowing him, he would try to come up with every possible solution," Naruto laughed.

"Good. Now go. You two have teams to prepare for tomorrow," Tsunade pointed to the door.

"Thanks again Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto gave her a smile before walking out the door.

Naruto walked to his apartment and found that Shikamaru was not there. He turned around and walked around the village looking for the brunette. He finally found him at the Ichiraku's. Naruto sat down beside the brunette and ordered his favorite ramen. Shikamaru already had a bowl in front of him, but he wasn't eating. He had his elbow on counter and was leaning his chin on his hand.

"I thought your were going to be at the apartment," Naruto said.

"I did, but I went to see my parents again," Shikamaru said into his hand.

"And?" Naruto prompted.

"They weren't home. The neighbors said my mom went to see her sister and my dad is out on a mission," Shikamaru replied.

"Oh, when are they going to be back?" Naruto asked as Teuchi placed a bowl in front of Naruto.

Shikamaru just shrugged.

"I see, well I just finished talking to Tsunade," Naruto said as he split his chopsticks.

"What did you need to speak with her about?" Shikamaru asked as he started eating again.

"Same thing I had to talk to Bee about," Naruto said after swallowing.

"I thought you said everything was fine," Shikamaru was now starring at the blonde.

"I lied, Shika," Naruto put down his chopsticks and turned to face the brunette.

Shikamaru did the same, "what?"

"Everything's not fine," Naruto said.

"What's going on Naruto?" Shikamaru asked narrowing his eyes.

Naruto explained everything about the Kyuubi's chakra and how his body is rejecting it. He also explained how Tsunade thought it would be years before Naruto would see any type of damage from this and that she was making a medicine that would slow it down even further.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Shikamaru asked obliviously a little pissed that Naruto would keep something like this from him.

"At first I didn't even know what this was, Shika. I didn't know it was something to worry about. I didn't want you to worry for nothing," Naruto replied looking a little ashamed of him self.

"Naruto, I am here for you. You need to trust me and be honest with me," Shikamaru's voice softens.

"I know that now and I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Naruto said with a small smile.

"Its alright," Shikamaru said turning back.

"Shika, this stays between you, me and Tsunade," Naruto said with a serious tone.

"I figured," Shikamaru nodded.

Naruto smiled and turned back to his ramen. They finished eating then headed back to their apartment to get ready to meet their teams tomorrow.


	9. Chapter Nine: Team Seven

Chapter Nine: Team Seven

The sun was just starting to rise when Naruto sat up in the bed. He looked over and saw the Shikamaru was still sleeping, then he glanced over at the clock. He and the brunette had to be at the academy in 4 hours, but Naruto had to go see someone before he went to the academy.

Naruto swung his legs over the bed, carefully trying not to wake the brunette sleeping beside him. He walked to the bathroom to start his morning routine. Once he was finished he walked back over to the bed. He sat down and gently shook Shikamaru's shoulder to wake him.

"Hey," Naruto whispered.

Shikamaru blinked at him, "What time is it?"

"Its only 6:30, you still have a few hours to sleep but I am letting you know that I am leaving," Naruto said gently.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru yawned.

"I am going to see Kakashi, there is something I need from him," Naruto said.

"Oh," Shikamaru replied.

Naruto leaned down and placed his lips on the brunette's. After a moment, the blonde pulled back and smiled at the brunette. Shikamaru rolled over to sleep some more.

"My lazy brunette," Naruto whispered.

"My troublesome blonde," Shikamaru murmured into the pillow.

Naruto smiled with a small laugh and then headed out the door. Naruto strolled down the street with his hands on his pockets head towards Kakashi apartment. Naruto noticed the Ino and Sakura were standing with Lee and Choji on the street. The group noticed Naruto and waved him over.

"Morning," Naruto smiled.

"Good morning," Ino smiled at him.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Choji asked already eating.

Naruto shrugged, "Sleeping, where else?"

Ino laughed at her old teammate.

"So what are you doing up at 6:30, Naruto? That's not like you," Sakura asked.

"I have a genin team to prepare for and I needed to go see Kakashi for something," Naruto replied.

"I see," Sakura nodded.

Naruto glanced over at Lee, "Your unusually quiet this morning."

Lee nodded, "I am just tired from my morning work out!"

Naruto nodded, "Well, I need to go see Kakashi, so I will see you guys later. Good luck with your teams Choji, Ino, Lee."

"You too, Naruto!" Ino called as Naruto started walking away.

Naruto made is way to the other apartment complex that Kakashi lived in. He made his way to top floor to the apartment at the end. He stopped in front of the door and knocked.

Kakashi opened the door, and blinked at the blonde. The silvered hair ninja was wearing a plain shinobi outfit without the vest, and he was missing his hitai. Although, he was still wearing his mask.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Who else?" Naruto smiled, "Bad time?"

"No. No. Come in," Kakashi waved and opened the door further so Naruto could come in.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" Kakashi ask sarcastically.

"Two things, I need you advice and two I need those bells," Naruto smiled as he sat down on the couch.

"The bells? Why?" Kakashi eyed the blonde as he leaned against the wall across from the couch.

"Tsunade gave me a Genin team," Naruto answered.

"Ah, and you are giving them the bell test?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Of course," Naruto said.

Kakashi pushed off from the wall and walked into the one of the other rooms. He returned with a little grey box and handed it to Naruto.

"You know, Minato-sensei gave those to me," Kakashi said.

"Maybe some day I will pass them down to my student, or do you want them back?" Naruto looked at the box then up at his sensei.

"No, pass them down to your student," Kakashi nodded.

"I will," Naruto smiled as he opened the box and looked down at the bells, "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

"You said you needed my advice?" Kakashi raised and eyebrow at the blonde.

"Yea, I have no idea how to lead a genin team. I mean I have lead a team of Jonins but never genin," Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"It's not easy, trust me. Remember how difficult you and Sasuke were to work with! Well, just remember the number one thing for them to work on it teamwork, then train them individually based on their skills. As for the missions, you will be doing D and maybe C rank later on so don't worry too much about that," Kakashi shrugged, "If Tsunade didn't think you could do it, then she wouldn't have given you a team."

"Hmm, I hope my team gets a long better than ours did," Naruto shook his head.

"I think any team would get a long better than yours," Kakashi laughed.

"That's true," Naruto smiled, "For the training part, how will I know their skills to work on?"

"Ah, well at first work on general things that every Shinobi needs, like tree climbing, walking on water, etc." Kakashi thought, "Then their skills with just show themselves. Like with Sasuke, I knew he had sharingan so I worked with him on how to use it. With you, I knew you would be similar to Minato. With Sakura, well, hers didn't show till later when she started working under Tsunade."

"I see, but what if I can't train them? What if my skill set does go with theirs?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade will match you up so you do match them. Plus if you get a clan brat, his clan will teach him," Kakashi explained.

"That's true, I guess," Naruto gave Kakashi a funny look.

"Trust Tsunade, she knows what she's doing," Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled then stood up from the couch, "Thanks Kakashi-sensei for everything."

"Oh Naruto, one last thing," Kakashi chuckled and threw him an orange book with stop symbol on the back.

"Really?" Naruto gave him a look.

"Now you really can be me," Kakashi laughed.

Naruto sighed and shook his head placing the book in his back pouch along wit the bells.

They said their goodbyes and Naruto left the apartment. The blonde made he way towards the academy and settled on a branch outside one of the classroom filled with Genin. Iruka was standing at the front of the classroom speaking. Naruto thought it would be a good time to learn who his genin would be.

The first student was Inuzna Ashi. He was a mid level student, neither excelling nor failing, just average.

The second student was Ingin Kasumi. She wasn't from a clan. Father died in a mission before she was born. She was highly intelligent and had good chakra control.

The last was a member of the Nara clan. Nara Morimaru. He was the top of his class, other than that nothing special. He was supposedly Shikamaru's second cousin or something.

_Why did Tsunade give me a Nara? Why not give him to Shika?_

Naruto looked at the clock in the classroom in front of him and saw he had about 5 minutes before he had to go meet his student. Naruto pulled out the book that Kakashi gave him and laughed.

_If I am late too, I really can be like him. _

Naruto stood up on the branch and jumped down, not noticing the group of Jonin standing below him.

"Shit! Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled at him after scaring all the Jonins.

A bunch of Jonins, including Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Lee all looked at him.

"Wait, did you guys not know I was up there?" Naruto laughed.

Blank stares.

"Really? You guys are Jonins!" Naruto laughed some more.

Shikamaru shook his then glanced at Naruto's hand.

"Care to explain that?" Shikamaru pointed to Naruto's hand.

The blonde glanced down then smiled, "Um, I went to see Kakashi and he gave me this."

"Oh, I didn't know you were interested in **_that_****."** Shikamaru teased.

"Shika! You know I am not interested in **_that._**" Naruto countered with a laugh.

Naruto placed the book back in his pack and turned to walk into the academy with the rest of the Jonins. The group walked up to the classroom that Naruto was watching. When they entered they saw a bunch of faces that were in Awe. Naruto leaned up against the wall and waited for his team to be called.

"Team seven will be Inuzna Ashi, Ingin Kasumi, and Nara Morimaru! Please step forward. Please follow your Jonin!" Iruka called.

Naruto pushed off from the wall and walked out after making sure the three were following him. He walked up to the roof of the academy, the same spot where his genin team introduced themselves. He leaned up against the back rail, just like Kakashi did. The three situated themselves on the step. Naruto sat there for a moment analyzing his three new students.

The first, which Naruto assumed was the Nara, had his hair in high ponytail which mimicked Shikamaru's. He had small dark eyes. He was wearing a simply green long-sleeve shirt with the Nara symbol on the back, with plain grey pants (with the kunai holder on his right leg) and simple ninja sandals. His hitai was in the traditional place. He was the one eyeing Naruto intently, making it seem like he was trying to read him.

_He's right handed, he's observant, and he's trying to size me up? Does he really think he can take me?_

The second was the clan-less one. Ingin Kasumi. She was sitting there with her hands in her lap, like a lady. She was wearing a simple black skirt like the one Ino use to wear with black pants underneath. Her top was tight, red, and sleeveless with a zipper funning up the front. She wore her Hitai around her waist. She seemed like she was waiting for Naruto to do or say something.

_She's a traditional academy student with manners, great. Another Sakura. _

The last was the Inuzna. He was wearing something very similar to what Kiba wears. Black pants with a black jacket. His hair was dark as well. His hitai was in the traditional place.

Naruto sighed, _The Nara is just like Sasuke, the girl is just like Sakura and the boy is just like me. I can already tell this team is going to get along fabulously. _

"Alright, lets start with introduction, starting with you," Naruto said as he pointed to the boy.

"Yosh! I am Inuzna Ashi," Ashi started, "what else do you want to know?"

Naruto shrugged, "Like, dislikes, dream etc."

"Um, I like training and I dislike how soar I get and my dream is to become the next Hokage!" Ashi continued.

"Alright, next." Naruto shook his head. _He really reminds me of myself. _

"I am Ingin Kasumi. I like books and reading. I dislike…. Umm… my dream is to become just like Sakura!" Kasumi shrieked.

"Sakura? Why not Tsunade?" Naruto asked eyeing the girl.

"She's kind of scary," the girl said shyly.

Naruto laughed, "Well you are right she is, but that means you never met Sakura, have you?"

"No, why?" the girl asked.

Naruto shook his head, "No reason. Remind me to introduce you to Sakura one day."

The girl's expression suddenly brightens, "You know Sakura-sama?"

"Yes, I do. She is one of my best friends. We were on the same genin team," Naruto nodded, "Next."

"Wow," Kasumi awed.

"I am Nara Morimaru from the Nara clan. I like working in my families' forest and I dislike obnoxious people. My dream is to beat the head of my clan so I can become the head of my clan," the brooding one said.

"You want to beat Shikamaru or I guess it would be Shikaku right now," Naruto said.

"You know Shikaku and Shikamaru?" Morimaru asked.

"Yes, Shikamaru is my… partner, and I fought side-by-side with Shikaku during the war," Naruto nodded.

"Your partner?" Ashi asked.

Naruto shook his head, "I will explain later."

"And who are you?" Morimaru asked.

"Oh, yes. I am Uzumaki Naruto. I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes. I have lots of hobbies and my dream….hmm."

"So all we know is you name?" Kasumi asked.

"That's all you need to know," Naruto nodded.

"Great," Morimaru rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow we will start out duties as shinobi," Naruto said.

"What are we going to do?" Ashi asked.

"Survival training," Naruto replied adjusting himself.

"Survival training?" Kasumi repeated.

"Yes, but this is different. Your opponent is going to be me, and if I fail you, you go back to the academy," Naruto gave them an emotionless look.

"Going back to the academy!" Ashi yelled.

"I can't go back to the academy," Morimaru said.

"Well, then you better pass. Meet me at training ground seven as six-tomorrow morning. Being all your ninja tools. And don't be late," Naruto said pushing away from the rail, "Oh and don't eat, or you will throw up."

"Throw up?" Ashi said.

"What are we going to be doing?" Kasumi thought out loud.

Naruto then suddenly disappeared leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke.

Naruto re-appeared next to Shikamaru who happened to have just dismissed his team. They were sitting in one of the classrooms in the academy. Shikamaru looked over at the blonde, surprised by his appearance, then gave him an annoyed look. Naruto just smiled in return.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru started until he was interrupted.

"You'll never guess who I got on my team," Naruto smiled.

"Who?" the brunette humored the blonde.

"Nara Morimaru," Naruto smirked.

"Wait? Moriko's son?" Shikamaru blinked at Naruto.

"That's the one," Naruto laughed, "You will never guess what he said."

"Oh let me guess. He is going to beat me and father so he can become the head of the Nara clan?" Shikamaru said.

Naruto gasped sarcastically, "How did you know?"

Both men started laughing hard. Once they caught their breath and stopped laughing, they continue their conversation.

"So who else did you get?" Shikamaru asked still having a slight laugh in his tone.

"A boy that reminds me a lot of my younger self and a clan-less girl," Naruto replied.

"Ah, you huh?" the brunette asked.

"Yep, just like me. Who did you get?" Naruto asked.

"A Yamanaka, and two clan-less brats," Shikamaru replied.

"Wait, why did they put the Nara and Yamanaka together?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru shrugged and pushed off the desk he was leaning against, "Probably because they aren't an Ino or Shika."

"Um, explain?" Naruto requested giving his a look.

Shikamaru laughed, "The Yamanaka I got doesn't have Ino in her name like Inoichi or Ino. And the Nara you got doesn't have Shika in his name like Shikamaru or Shikaku. So it means they may not work well together or they didn't work well together in the academy so they didn't put them on the same team."

"Ah, I see," Naruto nodded.

Naruto and Shikamaru walked back to their apartment talking about how they would test their students the next day. Naruto told Shikamaru about his visit with Kakashi and showed him the bells his sensei gave him.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Bells

**So, as promised! Here is the next chapter ( I moved the AN to the bottom of the chapter.) Please REVIEW! Also, there will be a **

Chapter Ten: The Bells

Naruto sat up in one of the trees on the training ground the next morning. He watched at his team arrived right on time. Naruto smirked as he looked at his team who ridiculously resembled the team he was on when he was genin. He watched them interact and tried to gauge the personalities. He knew he would have to get them to work together just like Kakashi did. Naruto sighed. He watched them for some time.

"Good morning, Morimaru-san!" Kasumi waved to the boy with the ponytail, who just waved back.

"Senseis not here yet?" Ashi said as he walked up behind Kasumi.

"No," Morimaru replied simply.

"I see," Kasumi said with her tone slightly less enthusiastic as it was earlier.

"I wonder what the training will be?" Ashi asked to no one in particular.

"Who knows?" Kasumi replied.

"All I know is that I am not going back to the academy," Morimaru said sitting down next to his bag.

"Me either," Kasumi replied.

"I asked my dad about Sensei last night," Ashi said as he sat down next to Morimaru.

"And?" the kid with the ponytail asked.

"Apparently, Naruto-sensei saved the whole world during the war. He's an amazing Shinobi and everyone loves him," Ashi explain.

"Psh, I doubt he's that good," Kasumi waved her hand.

"I don't know. Dad said he took on the enemy alone and then with the help from the shinobi alliance, they took him down," Ashi shrugged.

Naruto sat in the tree watching the interaction.

_I wonder if this is what Kakashi did with us?_ Naruto thought as he laughed to himself.

A few hours passed as Naruto watched his team. It was now two hours past the time he told them to be there. Most of the time, they group had sat in silence. Ashi was goofing off, Morimaru kept going through his bag and Kasumi would talk about nonsense to no one in particular. Naruto sighed and decided to start the test. He had taken a liking to his team. He really didn't want to fail them if he didn't have to, but he knew that if they didn't understand the bell test, he would have fail them. The blonde jumped down from the tree and placed his hands in his pockets. He started walking towards the group but stopped at the three logs that were lined up.

"So, lets begin," Naruto said.

The three looked up at his direct and blinked.

"You're late!" Kasumi yelled as she pointed to the blonde.

Naruto placed his hand on the time clock sitting on the center log, "the clock is set for noon. There are two bells," Naruto said holding up to bells Kakashi gave him, "You have till then to take them from me."

"But you're a Jonin, how are we suppose to take them from you?" Ashi asked.

"You'll find a way. Those who don't get a bell, don't get lunch. I will tie you to the log and eat in front of you," Naruto said as he tied the bells to his waist.

"That's why you told us not to eat," Morimaru gave the blonde a look.

"There are only two so that means at least one of you will not get lunch, and the person who doesn't get a bell, gets sent back to the academy," Naruto continued.

The group starred at him with different looks. Ashi looked like he was going to kill him, Morimaru looked determined and Kasumi looked terrified.

"You can use your ninja tools. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you will not succeed," Naruto continued as he placed his hands in his pockets and walked up to the group.

"But you'll be in danger!" Kasumi yelled.

"I doubt you three will put me in any real danger," Naruto shrugged with a blank expression on his face.

Apparently this statement really made Morimaru mad, he suddenly had a thrown two shuriken at the blonde's head. Naruto raised his hand and caught both of them on his first two fingers and threw them back at the ponytailed boy.

"Calm down, I haven't said to begin yet," Naruto rolled his eyes as the ponytail boy caught then and then he smiled, "but it seems you are ready to come at me with the intent to kill."

Morimaru made a 'humph' sound as he placed his shuriken away.

"Alright then, lets being," Naruto said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where'd he go?" Kasumi looked around.

"I don't know," Ashi looked around too.

There was a ruffle in the forest and the group assumed it was the blonde and started running into the forest.

Naruto was sitting on a tree watching the three interact. He noticed they heard the ruffle from the clone, but no one seemed to notice it was a clone. None of them tried to hide themselves like they were suppose to. Morimaru and Kasumi ran after Ashi into the forest, and Naruto decided to follow them. Naruto jumped from tree to tree as the three shinobi ran underneath him.

They suddenly stopped when they saw the clone disappear. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the faces on the three.

_They finally noticed me huh?_ Naruto shook his head and turned around to start jumping in the opposite direction, but something stopped him. He looked down and saw a shadow attached to him, which was connect to the Morimaru.

"I see you already know Kagemane no Jutsu, but how long can you keep it up?" Naruto smirked, just then he felt the shadow start to weaken and break.

Naruto jumped up and started jumping through trees until he came to the clearing. He jumped down and looked around.

Naruto sighed, _their pretty slow, even for Genin._

Naruto made a shadow clone and sent him off to gather natural chakra. Then the genin finally appeared.

Morimaru narrowed his eyes at the blonde and lunged at him. Naruto put his hand in his pack, which stopped the ponytailed boy.

"Shinobi fighting lesson number one, Taijutsu. Let me show you," Naruto said.

Naruto pulled out the orange book the Kakashi gave him and started reading.

"What's that?" the boy asked with his eyes narrowing.

"I want to know what happens next, plus fighting you, it really won't matter," Naruto said not looking up from his book.

The boy lunged at Naruto, and when he tried to kick him, the blonde ducked. When he tried to punch him, Naruto stopped him. This went on for several minutes, until Naruto finally got annoyed. With in a flash Naruto was couching, behind the boy this his fingers in a tiger position.

"Allow me to show you a technique my sensei taught me," Naruto smirked.

Morimaru turned around with his eye widened, "what?"

"Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu supreme technique: A thousand years of pain!" Naruto yelled as his stabbed the young boy in the butt with the tiger hand seal, push chakra through his hands shooting the boy in the air.

The boy landed in the river, just like Naruto did when he was genin. _Hmm, I thought Ashi was more like me, but I guess people can surprise you._

Naruto looked over that the other Genin who gave him an annoyed look. Ashi was the next to come at Naruto. At first the blonde thought he was going to repeat the same thing but Ashi surprise him. The dark haired boy stopped and made several hand signs.

"Suiton: Teppōdama!" the boy yelled.

Naruto jumped out of the way of the water bomb that was about to it him, _what! How can he do such an advanced technique! It takes too much chakra! _

Naruto suddenly felt a bunch of shuriken being thrown at him, in a flash Naruto had pulled out a kunai and blocked all the metal. Naruto looked over at where the shuriken was being thrown from, and a very wet Morimaru stood there looking really pissed.

"Ashi! Watch your aim!" Morimaru yelled at the boy.

"Ha-ha, sorry Morimaru!" the boy yelled back.

When the three looked around their sensei had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Ashi asked looking around, and suddenly he saw a bell lying beside a tree, "He dropped a bell!" He yelled as he ran towards it.

"Wait! Ashi! Don't!" Kasumi yelled.

Right before he reached the bell, a rope tied around his leg and pulled up towards the tree making the dark haired boy hang upside down. From another tree Naruto looked at the boy hanging there and rolled his eyes.

_He fell for it too huh?_

"Someone get me down!" Ashi yelled as he swung back and forth.

Naruto hopped down and walked towards the tree, he reached down and grabbed the bell, tying back to his waist, "Think before using a jutsu, or it could be used against you. Also don't fall for such an obvious trap."

"Damn it!" Ashi yelled.

"A shinobi must be able to see underneath the underneath," Naruto continued as he looked up at the boy hanging in the tree.

"I know that!" Ashi yelled crossing his arms.

"No you don't, I am telling you this because you don't know," Naruto said as he turned away.

Naruto was then hit with a bunch of kunais and pushed back.

"Finally!" Morimaru yelled just before the Naruto turned into a log.

"Damn it! A Kawarimi!" Morimaru hissed. Then suddenly he felt a Kunai at his neck.

"Too slow," the voice said from behind him.

Morimaru turned and saw his sensei holding the kunai, but the blonde disappeared. The three looked around and saw their sensei had disappeared again. Each went their separate ways look for him.

Kasumi was walking on the edge of the training ground when she thought she saw her sensei. She crouched down behind a bush to watch him. Her eye caught the two silver bells that hung at his waist.

_Phew he didn't see me. There are still two bells, which means the other two didn't get them yet. I still have a chance._ She thought to herself.

"Kasumi, behind you," Naruto said.

Kasumi turned around and was face to face with her sensei. His hands were together in a ram sign and suddenly she was out.

"Shinobi fighting lesson number two: Genjutsu. You seem like you would be good with it, I will teach you," Naruto said to the unconscious body.

Naruto shook his head and walked away from Kasumi. He jumped up to one of the trees and found that Morimaru was setting up traps.

_What's he planning?_ Naruto thought as he eyes the kid.

Morimaru turned around and started running towards where he had left Kasumi. Naruto decided to follow the boy, who stopped when he saw Kasumi's unconscious body. He just left her there though.

_These kids have a long way to go. He didn't even check to see if she was all right. He's too focused. _

The kid kept running while Naruto followed him. They stopped in the clearing and Naruto jumped down behind the boy, who immediately turned around.

"You're from the Nara clan, which is bad for you. I know most of the jutsus since Shikamaru is my… partner," Naruto stood there with his arms crossed.

"The Mori's are different than the Shika's," Morimaru huffed.

"Oh yeah? Show me," Naruto pushed.

Morimaru got in a crouched position as several shadows started towards the blonde.

_Its ready…._ Naruto thought and he dispelled the clone that he sent off earlier. Naruto eyes suddenly changed and had an orange ring around them.

"Sage Art: Wind Release Stream" Naruto yelled and sent the boy flying back into a tree, "Oops might have over done that…"

The boy looked up and saw that his sensei had disappeared again.

"Where is he?" Morimaru looked around, "Above? No. Side? No."

"Below you," A voice called.

Morimaru looked down and saw that a hand had grabbed his ankle and started to pull him down.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu" Naruto called as he pulled the ponytailed boy into the dirt.

Naruto stood in front of the head and laughed, "Shinobi fighting lesson three: ninjutsu, remind me to teach you one day."

Naruto stood up and walked away leaving the boy in the ground.

Elsewhere, Kasumi finally woke up from the genjutsu Naruto had placed on her, she walked by where Naruto had been fighting with Morimaru, but stopped when she saw Morimaru's head.

"Kasumi!" the ponytail called, "Help me!"

"Morimaru!" Kasumi yelled as she ran over to help him. Once they were both able to walk they headed back over to where they had left Ashi.

When they reached there, the timer went off and Naruto appeared.

"Looks like you guys are out of time," Naruto smirked.

* * *

**Ahh! So whats gonna happen next? Stay tuned to find out. ;) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

**Hey Guys! This is an Author's Note. I have several story ideas floating around in my head and so I need your help in which story to start writing nex. So here are the ideas. :D**

1) In an AU Naruto is a very quiet genus. His father is still alive. (Starts when Naruto is still in the academy.) Naruto hides who is really is. The son of the 4th hokage and a genus. Everything thinks he is a complete idoit with no talent since all he does is sit there and never tries.

2) Naruto was taken by Danzo after he was born. The elders believed it was best to train the young boy so he would be able to control the nine tails, but when he is 10 they send him to the academy. What will happen if the rookies and their sensei's find out that Naruto is actually a highly skilled ROOT member?

3) What is Naruto and Sasuke had switched places? What if Naruto had been the one to deflect from the village and Sasuke was trying to bring him back?

4) Naruto disappeared when he was only 5 years old. Taken by the Akatsuki, memories wiped and trained so they could use him to take the rest of tailed beasts. What happens when Naruto is sent to retrieve the one tail that Konoha obtained? Minato and kushina alive.

5)Right after Naruto returns from his mission in the Land of Waves, he is kidnapped by the Akatsuki and they wipe his memories. The unknowing Naruto is trained by each member and then is sent to each village to obtain the Jinchuurikis. What happens in Konoha when they hear romurs about a blonde Akatsuki member kidnapping the jinchuuriki?

**Alright, so those ate my latest ideastho will set a poll soon! But for now, please review. This will be changed to an actual chapter soon when the poll is up! Thank you all for your help!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: You Fail

**Thanks a ton for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: You Fail

Naruto looked on at the three genin that were tied to individual stumps. Naruto sat cross-legged in front of them eating his lunch. They each looked at him with different emotions. Ashi seemed mad but actually he looked like he would kill for the food Naruto was eating. Kasumi looked sad. Morimaru looked extremely pissed but not at Naruto, more at himself. Naruto looked like he was pleased with himself but in all actuality he was disappointed. These three showed a lot of potential but they didn't even start to understand the point of the bell test. They sat in silence for a long while until Naruto was finished eating.

"Are you going to send us back to the academy?" Ashi asked.

"No," Naruto replied simply.

"What?" Morimaru's eyes widened with hope.

"No, I am not going to send you three back to the academy," Naruto shook his head.

"Wait. Do you mean we passed?" Kasumi started to smile.

"No, you failed but you three did so bad, I am going to request that you three be removed from the Shinobi program," Naruto said standing up.

"What?" Ashi screamed.

"You can't do that!" Morimaru yelled.

"Actually, I can," Naruto placed his hands in his pockets, "You see, Tsunade-sama is my godmother and we are actually quiet close. She trusts my judgment and if I say that you three aren't fit to be shinobi, then so be it."

"Wait! Please don't do that!" Kasumi pleaded.

"Why not?" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Just give us a second chance!" Ashi yelled.

"Please," Morimaru added.

Naruto sighed. _Kakashi did give us a second chance. Might as well be fair. _

"All right, I will give you a second chance to get the bells. But before I do, can anyone tell me why the genins are placed on a three-man team," Naruto looked at the genins.

They each shook their heads indicating they didn't know.

Naruto sighed, "Basically you aren't understanding the purpose of this test."

"The purpose?" Kasumi repeated.

Naruto nodded, "There is a purpose behind the bell test. My team had to figure it out, so I expected you three to figure it out too."

"What's the purpose?" Ashi asked.

Naruto smirked at the genins, "Teamwork."

"Teamwork?" the three repeated.

Naruto nodded in response.

"But wait there are only two bells! That means even if we work together to get the bells, one of us would still fail!" Ashi yelled.

Naruto sighed again, they really weren't getting it, "Its set up to make you fight against yourselves. Its set up to see if you can put aside yourself interests and work together. But it seems you three have been unable to do just that. Each of you was focused on making another fail. Kasumi wanted Ashi to fail because she believes he is the weakest. Ashi wanted Morimaru to fail because he likes Kasumi. And Morimaru didn't care who else failed, as long as he succeeded. Even for a shinobi of my level, its rare to go on a solo mission. Every mission needs teamwork."

Each of them nodded indicating they understood what Naruto was saying. Naruto turned around and walked over the memorial stone. He placed his hand on the stone.

"This is a memorial stone. Theses names are shinobi recognized by the village. They all died in action. Many of my friends are here. Even my parents are on here," Naruto said quietly, "You three will have to deicide what's more important. You or your friends."

Naruto turned around and faced the genin. He hesitated a moment before continuing.

"I will give you three another chance, but remember there are only two bells. Decide what you three are going to do," Naruto said as he cut the ropes.

The blonde walked over to where the timer was now sitting. He placed his hand on the top like he did earlier, "You have three hours to get the bells."

"No," Ashi said.

"No?" Naruto replied as he turned around and eyed the three.

"No, I am not going to fight for the bells if it means one of my friends has to go back to the academy. You said to decide who is more important, my friends or me. Well, my friends are more important to me," Ashi explained crossing his arms.

"Same here," Kasumi said.

"We are a three-man team, and we are going to stay that way. We aren't go to sacrifice a team mate for the bells," Morimaru agreed.

Naruto smirked and shook his head, "Well, I guess you know what that means then right?"

"We aren't going to be shinobi?" Ashi ask sheepishly.

"No, you all pass!" Naruto gave them one of his famous grins.

"We pass?" Kasumi asked happily.

"Yes, I wanted you three to understand something," Naruto said walking over the genin who were now looking up at him.

"What?" Morimaru asked.

Naruto crouched down so face was now even with theirs, " I wanted you to understand what my sensei taught me. Those who disobey the rules are scum, but those who abandoned their comrades are worse than scum."

"You wanted us to understand that?" Ashi asked.

"Yes, and you did. You three stuck up for each other and refused to do what I asked because it meant that one of your friends had to quit."

"I see," Morimaru replied.

Naruto pushed on his knees to stand up, "Well, meet me here tomorrow for our first mission!"

The three genin smiled at him and a picture of his genin flashed through his head. Naruto disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Naruto reappeared outside the Hokage's office. He knocked and then entered when Tsunade yelled for him to enter.

"Oh, Naruto," Tsunade looked up from her paper work.

"Hey, Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto grinned as he pulled a piece of paper out of one of the baskets.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Makes me feel old," Tsunade shook her head.

"You are old Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto laughed then stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"Did you team pass the bell test?" Tsunade asked after a moment of silence not looking up from her paper work.

"They did," Naruto nodded as he crouched in front of her desk to use it as a writing surface.

"They did?" Tsunade's head shot up and looked at Naruto who was now crouched in front of her getting ready to write.

"Yes, the team is so much like Team Kakashi, it's a little scary. But the only difference is that they seem to get along better than we did," Naruto laughed as he started writing on the paper.

"Are you filling out a mission request form for the team?" Tsunade asked pulling out the paper Naruto was writing on. He gave her an annoyed look.

He snatched the paper back and continued writing on it, "Yes I am."

"Well, I am surprised you are actually doing paper work!" Tsunade laughed.

"Well, if I am going to be Hokage, I need to get used to doing paper work, huh?" Naruto gave her one of his famous smiles.

"I guess so," Tsunade smiled gently at the blonde who when back to his paperwork.

It was silent for a while except for the occasional paper shuffling. Naruto then stood up and placed the paper in the appropriate basket for the Hokage. Naruto then started to walk towards the door but Tsunade stopped him.

"Naruto?" the voice called from behind him.

With his hand on the door, Naruto turned around, "yeah?"

"Have you told Shikamaru?" Tsunade eyed him.

Naruto smiled gently and nodded, "Yea I have."

"Good, how are you feeling?"

Naruto sighed, "I'm fine as long as I don't use the chakra."

"I see," Tsunade nodded.

Naruto walked out the door and almost ran into the man they were talking about.

"Oi! Watch-"Shikamaru started until he realized who he was talking to.

"Hey Shika," Naruto leaned in and placed his lips on the brunette's.

"Making out in front of the Hokage is not appropriate," the blonde Hokage called from he behind him.

Naruto pulled away and started to laugh, "At least she's in a good mood today."

"Why's that? Did you do your paper work today?" Shikamaru asked.

"Actually, I did!" Naruto smiled.

"Oh good," Shikamaru placed his hands in his pocket, "I will see you at home? I have to do my paper now, troublesome."

"Alright," Naruto nodded and walked out the door.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked playing with the blonde hair that was right below his chin.

Naruto and Shikamaru had both finished for the day. They went to Ichiraku's for dinner, then made their way home. They were now both relaxing in bed. Naruto was lying almost on top of the brunette with his head on his chest.

"Hm," the response came.

"I've been thinking," Shikamaru started.

"When aren't you thinking?" Naruto said sarcastically half a sleep.

"Very funny, but I have been thinking about your situation with the Kyuubi's chakra," Shikamaru smiled.

"What about it?" the blonde mumbled.

"Well, what if we could just remove the chakra from you?" Shikamaru said simply.

Surprising the brunette, Naruto shot up and adjusted himself to where he was now straddling him with his hands on either side of the lazy genius. The blonde blinked at him with a surprised look on his face with a hint of anger.

"You know that would kill me right?" Naruto said bring his eyebrows together.

Shikamaru sighed, "Like I would do anything to harm you, Naruto."

Naruto cocked his head and gave the other a curious look prompting him to explain further.

"Look, when a jinchuuriki has their beast extracted from them, it kills them because their soul is attached to the soul of their beast," Shikamaru explained, "Am I wrong?"

"Well, no…" Naruto shook his head.

"So, if we only remove the chakra, it shouldn't cause any harm to you, right?" Shikamaru explained as he sat up and cross his legs.

Naruto sat back and crossed his legs as well, "I don't know, Shika. I have never heard of someone splitting the soul of a Bijuu and the chakra. I don't know even know if it is possible."

"Would it be worth looking into?" Shikamaru asked.

"I guess, but wouldn't the removal of chakra cause harm too?" the blonde shook his head.

"Normally, yes but if your body is already rejecting it, then maybe not?" Shikamaru thought out loud.

"Hmm, but…" Naruto started.

"Plus, the chakra may not even be attached to the Kyuubi, so splitting the soul and the chakra may not even be a problem," Shikamaru shrugged.

**He's right, kit** a voice in Naruto's head prompted.

"Hmm," Naruto furrowed his eyebrows to think.

The two men sat in silence for a while thinking about the possibilities, until Shikamaru spoke up, "Plus, I have already spoken with Tsunade about it."

"You what?" Naruto shot his head up and stared at the brunette.

"I spoke with her this afternoon about removing the chakra from you. She said she wouldn't discuss it any more until I have talked to you," Shikamaru explained.

"I see," Naruto sighed and looked at his lap.

"So maybe we go speak to her soon about it?" Shikamaru asked as he lifted his hand to Naruto's chin, turning the blonde's face up. Shikamaru looked into the blonde's eyes trying to gage his emotion.

Naruto gave him a faint smile and nodded. Shikamaru noticed that Naruto was truly worried about the Kyuubi's chakra and how one day it may kill him.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PS. I started writing another story so check it out!**


	12. Chapter Twelve: C-Rank

**So I finally finished this chapter! I had such a writers block! Well here is the chapter. Its short and there is not much to it but the next couple of chapters will be awesome. **

**Ps! Follow me on twitter and keep up with my updates! **

** TheRokudaimeHok**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: C-Rank

"Seriously!" Ashi yelled as he stomped his foot.

Naruto and his genin team stood in front of Tsunade, who sat behind a long desk with several scrolls scattered around. Shizune was holding TonTon and standing behind the desk to the Hokage's left while Iruka was sitting to the right of the Hokage. Naruto face palmed as his student made the outburst.

_I'm so going to get yelled at for this…_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Another D-rank! Come on! We are perfectly suited for a C-rank!" Ashi continued to yell.

Tsunade smiled at the kid, _He reminds me a lot of Naruto._

_Déjà vu…_ Iruka thought.

"Come on! Please give us a C-rank! I am tired of chasing cats and picking weeds!" Ashi continued to complain.

_I happen to agree with him, but this is not the appropriate way to get a higher ranked mission…_ Morimaru thought.

_Oh… he's going to get us in trouble! _Kasumi thought.

"Ashi! Quite down!" Naruto yelled.

Ashi glared at his sensei, but then did what he was told. Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"Ashi, do you know why Genins get missions like those?" Tsunade asked.

"Well… no…" Ashi shook his head.

"Because missions like these bring money into the village. They help build houses, and pay the shinobi. Missions like these keep the village running. They also help teach genin the responsibility of carrying out missions and teach them discipline," Tsunade explained.

"Oh…" Ashi replied.

"Genins receive D-rank missions, and C-rank on occasion. Chunins receive C-rank and B-rank missions. Jonins receive B-rank and A-rank missions," Tsunade continued, "Usually, I only give C-rank missions to Genin who aren't rookies and whose sensei agrees they are ready for them."

"I see," Ashi nodded.

"But," Tsunade said, "If Naruto agrees, I will give you a simple C-rank mission."

"Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto started.

"Please, Sensei!" Ashi clapped his hands together and faced Naruto.

Kasumi and Morimaru also turned to face Naruto.

"Please, sensei!" Kasumi repeated.

"Sensei, I do believe we are ready," Morimaru said logically.

The three genin stood and starred at Naruto with pitiful faces for what seemed like forever. Naruto smirked and turned towards Tsunade.

"Thanks, baa-chan. Put the responsibility on me," Naruto glared at her.

"Hey, they are your responsibility, Naruto," Tsunade sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, "So, what you do you think? Are they ready?"

Naruto turned back to the three genin who were still starring at him, then back at the Hokage, "Yeah, I guess."

"YES!" Ashi yelled.

"Yay!" Kasumi giggled.

"Hn," Morimaru grunted.

"Alright then, your mission is to take a sealed scroll to Suna for the Kazekage," Tsunade sat up and place her arms on the desk.

"Suna, huh?" Naruto huffed.

"Yep, Suna. I thought you would appreciate that, Naruto," Tsunade grinned.

"I do," Naruto nodded.

"What's in Suna, Naruto-sensei?" Kasumi asked blinking up at the blonde.

"I'll explain later, Kasumi," Naruto said as he walked up to the desk to grab the two scrolls. One containing the mission details and the other one for the Kazekage.

Tsunade handed Naruto the scrolls but didn't let go of the second one. She pulled him down to whisper something to him.

"The scroll is sealed, only the Kazekage will be able to open it," Tsunade explained, "Be careful, Naruto."

"I always am," Naruto smirked.

"No, your not," Tsunade shook her head and let go of the scroll. Naruto place both in his pack and headed out with his genin following him.

Naruto met with his Genin outside the Hokage tower and told them they would leave tomorrow morning at 7. The trip to Suna would take about 3 days each way and the mission itself would take about a week. The genin nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto met his team at the gate about an hour past when he told them too. They yelled at him for being late and Naruto just smiled while he gave them his latest excuse. Everything seemed to be going perfectly fine.

"Alright, according to the information Tsunade gave us, the scroll is sealed so that the Kazekage is the only one who can open it. It contains classified information. We are to deliver it in three days. It will take us about two and half to get there, giving us plenty of time, but we should head out soon," Naruto explain to the three genins.

Kasumi raised her hand, "What's in Suna that Tsunade-sama thought you would appreciate?"

"Oh, um… well one of my best friends lives in Suna," Naruto smiled.

"Oh, are you planning on seeing him, Naruto-sensei?" Kasumi continued to ask.

"Yes, I do believe so," Naruto smiled.

Kasumi nodded understanding. Morimaru stood off to the side with his arms crossed. Ashi was standing in the back facing away from the group and starring out of the gates.

"That's right," Naruto smiled, "This will be your first time out of the village. Isn't that right?"

Ashi turned towards his sensei and nodded.

"Well, let me check your bags and we will head out," Naruto instructed.

The three genin opened their bags and handed them to Naruto for him to check. Once he was finished, they placed their bags back and headed out. They had to travel by foot because Naruto hadn't taught them to climb trees yet.

_Maybe I will teach them too, while we are out._ Naruto thought to himself as he walked behind them.

Kasumi and Ashi were walking next to each other and chatting quietly about something while Morimaru was walking silently slightly behind them with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Naruto laughed to himself when he remembered how excited he was when he received his first mission outside the gates of Konoha. His group of genin resembles him and his friends so much that it was a little ridiculous.

"Naruto-sensei!" the call of his name shook him out of his thoughts.

Kasumi, Ashi and Morimaru all stopped walking and were staring at him.

"What?" Naruto replied unsure who exactly called him.

"Aren't we taking the wrong path to Suna?" Morimaru asked.

"No, we are taking the faster route, but its slightly more dangerous," Naruto shrugged.

"More dangerous?" Kasumi questioned with a hint of worry in the tone of her voice.

"Slighly," Naruto nodded as he continued walking, the three genin following, "Normally shinobi don't allow civilians to take this route due to the fact the this is bandit country, as well a missing-nin."

"Bandits?" Ashi repeated.

"Missing-nin?" Kasumi repeated.

"Ah, " Naruto confirmed, "But you three asked for a C-rank mission and because you three don't know how to jump through trees, this is the fastest route for us."

"We'll be fine," Morimaru huffed and rolled his eyes at his teammates worried expressions.

"Yes, you will," Naruto looked around, "Although since the war, there haven't been as many bandits or missing-nin around, so I believe we are pretty safe."

"See, Kasumi?" Ashi said, almost as if he was trying to convince himself, " we are fine."

After numerous hours of walking, the sun was finally beginning to set and Naruto decided it would be best it they stopped for the night. He found a small clearing in the forest and instructed the three to set up their tents. Naruto finished setting up the basic security seals around their camp site, something he learned to do in his few months of ANBU missions, while the three genin sat around a small camp fire, which Naruto had also started. Naruto sat down across from the genin and laughed to himself. They were tired. None of them had probably ever walked this much, and they still had and day and half left.

"You three are quiet," Naruto observed.

"Tired is all, sensei," Kasumi replied with a weak smile.

"You sure?" Naruto pushed.

The three remained silent once more and this finally push Naruto to find out more.

"Alright, what is it?" Naruto asked.

Ashi lifted his head and was about to speak but something stopped him. Morimaru shook his head and Kasumi remained silent watching the logs slowly burn.

Naruto sighed, "You know, I've got some friends in the interrogation division and they taught me a few things. Don't make me force it out of you."

"Alright, you don't have to go that far, sensei!" Ashi about yelled as his eyes widened.

"So? What's bothering you three?" Naruto glanced at each of their faces seeing who would talk first.

"Well…" Kasumi started.

"We wanted to ask you a few things but they are slightly inappropriate questions," Morimaru explained, "So we were hesitant to ask."

"Slightly inappropriate?" Naruto repeated slightly confused then laughed, "Do you know who you are talking to?"

"Good point," Kasumi smiled sweetly.

"So…" Naruto pushed once more.

"Are you the Kyuubi, sensei?" Ashi asked slightly above a whisper.

Naruto chuckled slightly forgetting that they younger generations aren't taught the difference between the Kyuubi and the Jinchuuriki, "No, I am not the Kyuubi it self, but I am the Jinchuuriki for him."

"The Jinchuuriki, sensei?" Morimaru repeated.

"Yes, the host or vessel for any tailed beast is called a Jinchuuriki. I am and have been the vessel for Kurama since the day I was born," Naruto nodded.

"Kurama?" Ashi asked.

"Yes, the Kyuubi's real name is Kurama, although he doesn't like any one else calling him that," Naruto shrugged.

"Oh," the three chimed at once.

"Any other questions?" Naruto asked.

"Is it true that the Kyuubi attack the village at one point?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, the day I was born, that's how I became the Jinchuuriki," Naruto explained, "But the details of that day are classified, so I can't give you any more than that."

"I see," Morimaru nodded.

"Are you really the Yondaime son?" Ashi asked.

Naruto laughed again, "Yes, Namikaze Minato is my father. Can't you see the resemblance?"

Kasumi and Ashi both laughed and Morimaru just huffed.

"Are there any stories you can tell us from the 4th Shinobi War?" Ashi asked.

"There are a few I suppose that aren't classified," Naruto thought aloud.


End file.
